Raphaëlle
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Lorsque Stephan Fawkes décroche un poste de remplaçant à une école secondaire. Il fera des rencontres étranges et se retrouvera plongé dans le monde du surnaturel... après révélation, nouveaux persos,couples respectés. MOMENTANÉMENT ABANDONNÉE!
1. Prologue

J'ai hésité un peu avant de décider de poster cette histoire. Je suis loin d'avoir fini de l'écrire, et je n'ai pas inventé la fin. Je suis consciente, aussi, que c'est probablement assez cliché, mais j'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'imaginer, et l'écrire m'amuse réellement. Aussi, je jure solonellement de faire tout mon possible pour la terminer.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

* * *

Prologue

Ça ne pouvait être réel. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il y avait du sang, du sang partout. Une véritable flaque au milieu de la pièce. Et elle, elle qui se débattait, de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte. Elle était complètement possédée par je ne savais quelle folie. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Et elle se débattait contre la poigne qui la maintenant, consumée par un désir évident de finir ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Cette horreur, cette monstruosité. Et eux, comment avaient-ils su ce qui se passait? Qui étaient-ils? Qu'étaient-ils? Et qu'était-elle? Et au cœur de toute cette pagaille, un hurlement retentit, me glaçant le sang.

Quelle importance qui ils étaient, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Tout ce sang, ces hurlements inhumains en témoignaient. Comment la situation avait-elle pu changer si rapidement et tourner du rêve au cauchemar?

J'étais figé. Je les voyais s'affairer sans pouvoir réagir.

« C'est trop tard. Il a perdu trop de sang. »

* * *

(Je sais que le prologue est vraiment très court et nébuleux, mais c'était le but. Je vais poster le premier chapitre assez rapidement, ne vous en faîtes pas.) (Mais je serais quand même contente d'avoir vos avis, évidemment ^^)


	2. Premier cours

Chapitre 1 : Premier cours

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

« Stephan, ton cadran sonne! »

Bip… Bip… Bip…

« Stephan! T'es pas mort, au moins? »

Si seulement… Je fus brusquement secoué par une main impitoyable, m'arrachant un grognement endormi. Pourquoi mon cadran devait-il sonner si tôt? Encore cinq minutes. Encore cinq minutes et je me lèverais. Promis.

« Stephan, bouge-toi! »

« Justin, laisse-moi dormir… »

Et pourquoi insistait-il, aussi? Si je voulais dormir, c'était mon affaire! Et c'était mon problème si je manquais une partie de ma journée. Et d'ailleurs, dormir était une activité qui en valait une autre!

« D'accord! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, lorsque tu auras manqué ta première journée de travail! »

Première journée!

Merde! C'était aujourd'hui! Je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit, soudain parfaitement réveillé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cadran. 7h03. Ouf. J'avais encore tout mon temps.

En même temps, c'était pas très surprenant… J'étais tellement nerveux depuis hier que j'avais programmé mon réveil pour qu'il sonne avec une avance probablement complètement inutile. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. J'allais être enseignant. Pour la première fois, j'allais avoir mes propres classes, mes propres élèves. Comment ne pas être nerveux?

Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et rejoignit mon frère dans la cuisine de notre appartement. Justin était d'un an mon cadet. Pour l'essentiel, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Même cheveux bruns, épais, même regard gris, tirant vers le bleu, surtout les jours de pluie, particulièrement courants dans cette région du globe, même nez droit, aussi, et même les modèles de nos lunettes étaient relativement semblables, tous deux de forme rectangulaire. Nous étions à peu près de la même taille, aussi, bien que je le dépasse de quelques centimètres et que je possède une stature légèrement plus robuste. Il avait aussi un visage plus fin, bref, un air un peu plus fragile. Il l'était d'ailleurs, à mes yeux. Je l'avais toujours protégé, surtout lorsqu'il était devenu la tête de turc du groupe des populaires, au secondaire. Car si nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, physiquement, du côté du caractère, nous divergions nettement. Alors que j'étais sûr de moi et sociable, du moins, la plupart du temps, Justin était plutôt du genre réservé et timide. Et il était incroyablement doué en sciences, ce qui était sûrement notre plus grande différence. Alors qu'il poursuivait ses études universitaires dans un domaine pointu et incompréhensible (du moins pour moi) de la physique quantique, visant sûrement éventuellement un doctorat ou un post-doctorat (bien qu'il n'en soit pas encore là), je m'étais plutôt tourné vers l'enseignement de la littérature anglaise, domaine beaucoup plus compréhensible à mon humble avis.

Néanmoins, malgré nos différences caractérielles, nous avions toujours été complémentaires et avions des liens très forts. Alors, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, nous avions tous deux quitté le nid parental pour emménager ensemble en appartement. La colocation avait été encore plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé. C'était simple, naturel et les conflits étaient rares.

Mais ce matin-là, j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête. J'avais décroché un contrat de suppléance dans une école secondaire non loin d'ici. Mon premier contrat. Et j'étais impensablement nerveux. Plus nerveux que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais peur de faire une catastrophe à mon premier cours et de perdre définitivement l'estime de mes élèves. Je ne cessais de regarder ma montre. Arriver en retard pour mon premier cours, ça n'aurait pas été glorieux non plus. Mais j'avais plein de temps devant moi.

« Calme-toi! Ils ne vont pas te manger! » dit mon frère d'un ton apaisant et légèrement moqueur.

Ah! Et qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui? Je tentai de manger quelque chose, mais la première bouchée me resta en travers de la gorge et je faillis m'étouffer. J'entendis Justin réprimer un rire et je lui lançai un regard noir. Peut-être devrais-je lui rappeler dans quel état il était chaque veille d'examen important? Il ne valait pas mieux que moi!

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. 7h22. J'avais encore tout mon temps. Renonçant à finir le toast qui traînait dans mon assiette, je commençai à vérifier frénétiquement que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac. Je fis la vérification cinq fois. 7h28. J'avais encore le temps. Inutile de partir si tôt.

Alors je commençai à tourner en rond. 7h30. Je revérifiai encore et encore que je n'avais rien oublié. 7h32. Je m'assurai que j'étais présentable. 7h33. Je commençai à m'arracher les cheveux. 7h34. Mais pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement?

Et je n'en puis plus. Quand bien même j'arrive plus de quarante minutes d'avance, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire?

- Bonne chance! me lança Justin en me voyant quitter la pièce.

Quand j'arrivai à l'école, le stationnement était pratiquement désert. Néanmoins, la secrétaire et le concierge étaient déjà arrivés, et l'école était déjà ouverte. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à attendre dehors sous la pluie. C'était le mois de novembre, et la température extérieure était plutôt fraîche.

Je fis un rapide arrêt au secrétariat, où une dame dans la cinquantaine me remit les clefs de mon local, ainsi que les listes de mes élèves et quelques papiers laissés par l'enseignante que j'allais remplacer probablement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Celle-ci était enceinte, alors elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs mois. Puis, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la secrétaire, qui s'amusa de mon avance excessive, je partis rejoindre mon local pour m'installer.

Une fois mes papiers en ordre sur mon bureau, je soufflai un grand coup. Les élèves n'arriveraient pas avant une demi-heure. Je devais à tous prix me calmer. Je commençai donc à relire mes notes, pour mieux me préparer à donner le cours. Jusqu'à ce que le premier groupe d'élèves n'entre, me faisant sursauter. Et la nervosité revint. Mais à mesure que je voyais la classe se remplir, je repris de l'assurance. Je n'avais en face de moi qu'une bande d'ados de quinze et seize ans. Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer! J'eus presque un rire de dérision. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être pathétique…

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entra. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était qu'un étudiant, mais il détonait complètement avec le reste de la classe. Avec le reste de l'école, même. Il avançait avec une grâce telle que je n'avais jamais vue (et c'était bien la première fois que je donnais ce qualificatif à un homme). Grand, élancé, musclé, il avait l'air plus vieux que les autres gamins de quinze ans dans la classe. Avait-il redoublé une année? Il avait une physionomie très pâle, trop pâle, et ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur cuivrée. Une teinture? J'en doutais. Mais au-delà de tout ça, il dégageait une perfection irréelle, possédant la beauté d'un top modèle photoshoppé tiré de la une d'un magasine de mode.

Il me lança à peine un regard avant d'aller s'asseoir seul à une table de deux. Comme je continuais de le fixer, alors qu'il sortait livre et cahier de note, il releva les yeux et planta son regard sombre dans le mien. Je détournai les yeux presque aussitôt, un frisson remontant ma colonne vertébrale. Il y avait quelque chose de… d'intimidant chez lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais inquiétant.

Puis, la cloche sonna et j'allai fermer la porte du local pour commencer mon cours. J'avais la bouche ouverte, sur le point de parler, lorsqu'on cogna à la porte, m'interrompant de façon ridicule. Je retournai donc ouvrir la porte, avec un sourire contraint. Et je restai figé.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant moi était absolument angélique. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, des proportions parfaites. Elle avait une peau pâle, lisse et sans défaut. Ses traits me rappelaient ceux tout aussi parfaits de l'autre garçon, à l'intérieur, et elle avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un parfait sourire innocent et candide, ses joues roses étaient absolument divines et ses yeux bruns étaient captivants, profond et mystérieux. Devant son regard à la fois intense et innocent, je perdis tous mes moyens, l'espace d'un instant.

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, me dit-elle d'une voix douce et hypnotique, J'ai eu un ennui avec ma voiture.

Et elle ajouta un sourire timide, en me regardant avec intensité, ce qui me fit carrément oublier ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

- Euh… Oui… Oui, bien sûr…, balbutiai-je.

Mon esprit était vide. Réalisant que je devais réagir, je finis par lui céder le passage. Elle passa devant moi d'une démarche gracieuse, alors que je secouais la tête, tentant de retrouver mes esprits. Quand je rétablis mes pensées, elle était assise à côté de l'autre garçon étrange. Maintenant qu'ils étaient côte à côte, leur ressemblance était encore plus marquée. Frère et sœur, probablement…

Je secouai à nouveau la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et reprit où je n'avais pas eu le temps de commencer.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Stephan Fawkes, me présentai-je, et je vais remplacer Mme Baxter pour une durée de plusieurs mois.

Puis, j'enchaînai sur une courte présentation de moi-même, leur révélant par la même occasion que je n'avais que 22 ans et qu'ils pouvaient m'appeler Stephan s'ils le désiraient, au lieu de Mr Fawkes, qui ne me dérangeait pas non plus. Puis, je pris les présences, ne serait-ce que pour apprendre les noms de mes étudiants.

- Mais ne me demandez pas de retenir chacun de vos prénoms en un seul cours, les prévins-je.

Je fis de gros efforts pour ne pas pour ne pas faire de pause aux noms d'Edward et Renesmée Masen. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de figer à chaque fois que je croisais leur regard!

Puis, je commençai mon cours sur Macbeth. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction des deux Masen, bien que j'essaie vainement de ne pas leur porter attention. Mais, non seulement ils attiraient naturellement les regards, mais en plus, ils paraissaient ennuyés, bien qu'ils m'observaient avec un air apparemment attentif. Et, chose qui m'agaçait davantage, ils semblaient discuter entre eux. Enfin, communiquer, plutôt, de cette façon qu'ont parfois les grands amis ou les frères et sœurs, sans avoir besoin de mots. Ils se lançaient de temps en temps des regards de connivence, des signes de tête, des sourires entendus. Alors, je leur posais des questions, de temps en temps, pour tenter de « ramener leur attention au cours ». Mais ils avaient toujours la réponse exacte, quelque fois même mieux formulée que je ne l'aurais fait moi-même. Alors je finis par me lasser, et comme ils ne dérangeaient pas la classe, les laisser faire comme ils voulaient. Et je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer.

Puis quand je les regardai à nouveau, suite à un mouvement entrevu du coin de l'œil, Renesmée avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son frère, les yeux fermés. Ah! Parce qu'elle voulait dormir pendant mon premier cours! Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, son frère lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle réouvrit les yeux, l'air endormi. Je pris un moment pour les observer. Ils me dérangeaient. Devais-je les mettre dehors? Mais je croisai alors le regard d'Edward, pénétrant et angoissant. Je ne tint pas une seconde avant de devoir détourner les yeux. Qu'ils restent, finalement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter Edward Masen. Arg… Pathétique! J'étais pathétique. Je repris donc mon cours, en les ignorant de mon mieux, et je réussis à rester attentif à ce que je disais.

Et puis la cloche sonna. Enfin!!! Renesmée se redressa, ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent parmi les premiers. Et je pus enfin respirer librement. Je n'avais même pas réellement remarqué à quel point leur regard me stressait. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient partis, je me sentais libéré. J'espérais sincèrement que mes prochains cours seraient moins pénibles pour mes nerfs, sinon la journée serait difficile…

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais que les Cullens ne sont pas super présents, et ils ne le seront pas avant quelques chapitres, sûrement. Mon histoire est plutôt basée sur des nouveaux personnages. Mais sinon, vous appréciez?

Je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je vais poster, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue, alors à la prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. Les Cullens

Chapitre 2 : Les Cullens

J'étais assez soulagé lorsque je pus enfin prendre une pause digne de ce nom, à l'heure du repas. Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise dans la salle des profs. Mes cours suivants avaient été assez calmes, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était ma première journée et que même devant des élèves normaux, c'était prenant de donner un cours, quand on avait pas l'habitude. J'en étais là quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Les premiers cours ont été pénibles? s'enquit une femme d'un ton moqueur.

J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le visage avenant d'une femme dans la trentaine bien entamée. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux marron assez banals et un sourire sympathique qui illuminait son visage. Une collègue, si je ne me trompais pas.

- Je dirais plutôt angoissants, rectifiai-je.

Elle laissa échapper un simple éclat de rire.

- Je vois. Liliane Jorden, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

-Stephan Fawkes, répondis-je en la serrant.

Elle avait une poigne solide et des manières déterminées. J'appréciais bien ce trait de caractère.

- Alors, les élèves n'ont pas été trop traumatisants? C'était ton premier cours à vie, non?

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace en repensant à ma pathétique réaction face aux deux Masen, lors de mon premier cours. Lilian me dévisagea un instant d'un air songeur.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas eu un Cullen dans un de tes cours? me demanda-t-elle, C'est Emmett qui t'as traumatisé?

Emmett? Cullen?

- Non, je ne crois pas…

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de me souvenir s'il y avait un Emmett parmi mes élèves.

- Cherche pas, si tu l'avais vu, tu t'en souviendrais… Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a traumatisé?

- Tu connais Edward et Renesmée Masen? demandai-je piteusement.

La compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.

- Je savais bien que c'était la faute d'un Cullen! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Non, Masen, rectifiai-je.

Elle avait dû mal comprendre.

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais…

Elle fit une pause pour regarder sa montre et elle se leva.

- Je suis désolée, en fait, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'en parler maintenant, je dois surveiller le réfectoire. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner, suggéra-t-elle.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'acceptai rapidement.

Une fois sur place, nous nous prîmes à manger et nous nous installâmes à une table assez bien située pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les élèves.

- Alors, commençai-je, finalement, c'est qui ces fameux Cullens?

Liliane eut un sourire en coin et me montra du menton une table à ma gauche. Suivant son signe, je les aperçus.

- Les Cullens, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Ils étaient sept. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Parmi eux, les deux Masens, justement. Puis il y avait aussi trois autres filles et deux garçons. Ils avaient tous la même peau trop pâle, le même regard sombre et de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Mais sinon, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Les deux garçons que je n'avais pas encore rencontrés étaient tous les deux grands et bâtis, bien que l'un le soit davantage que l'autre, mais tandis que le premier avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, le second les avait blonds. Du côté des filles, la première était minuscule, et avec ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, elle avait l'air d'un petit lutin. La seconde était son parfait opposé, grande et blonde, et un corps parfait d'actrice de cinéma. Et la troisième semblait être le parfait intermédiaire entre les deux, avec une taille moyenne et ses cheveux foncés lui tombant sur le dos, aussi longs que ceux de la blonde.

Et malgré leurs innombrables différences, ils étaient tous d'une beauté à rendre n'importe quel individu moyen vert de jalousie ou empli d'un profond sentiment d'insignifiance.

- Je vois, soufflai-je, choqué.

- En théorie, les deux blonds s'appellent Hale et tu connais les jumeaux Masen. Seuls les trois autres s'appellent Cullen, mais comme ils ont tous été adoptés par le Dr Cullen et sa femme, et qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, on les appelle les Cullens.

- Et lequel est Emmett?

- Le grand musclé aux cheveux foncés. Il peut être assez terrifiant.

En effet, enseigner à ce genre de mastodonte pouvait sûrement se révéler stressant, déjà que j'avais du mal avec les Masens…

- Et les autres, comment s'appellent-ils?

- Les blonds sont Rosalie et Jasper Hale, ils sont jumeaux, eux aussi. Et puis, la plus petite, c'est Alice Cullen, et la dernière, la jolie brune, c'est Bella Cullen, et accessoirement la copine d'Edward.

L'information me prit au dépourvu. Sa copine? Ne venait-elle pas juste de dire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur? Par adoption, soit, mais tout de même. Et à voir le sourire de Liliane, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait lâché cette phrase délibérément, pour me surprendre.

- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble? m'assurai-je, Ce n'est pas un peu…

- Théoriquement, ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, expliqua-t-elle, Mais quand même… Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls…

- Hein?

Le sourire de mon interlocutrice se fit ravi. Apparemment, elle adorait pouvoir partager ses informations et potiner… Ce n'était pas trop mon genre de colporter des ragots, mais je devais avouer que les Cullens titillaient ma curiosité.

- Figure-toi que Rosalie, la blonde, sort avec Emmett, et Alice avec Jasper. En dehors de Renesmée, ils sont tous en couple entre eux. Et ils ont grandi ensemble, et vivent dans la même maison, et ce, depuis des années. Et leurs couples paraissent vraiment très solides, et leurs relations avancées. J'espère que le docteur les surveille de près, parce qu'avec tous ces adolescents, je me demande ce que ça donne lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Et moi je préférais ne pas imaginer. Ça ne nous regardait pas, après tout.

- En tout cas, ils sont bien courageux, le Dr Cullen et sa femme. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont dans le coin?

- Non, ils ne sont là que depuis le début de l'année. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effervescence que ça a créée. Et la désillusion des élèves, autant féminins que masculins, lorsqu'ils se sont aperçu qu'ils étaient tous en couple.

- Sauf Renesmée.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… En fait, je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un en dehors de l'école, mais je ne suis pas complètement sûre. Et puis, toute sa famille est très protectrice envers elle, alors, quand il faut affronter Emmett, le garçon moyen se dégonfle assez vite.

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle je laissai errer mon regard vers leur table. Alice et Edward étaient en train de rire, sous le regard agacé ou amusé des autres. Je les observai un moment, jusqu'à ce que Edward Masen lève les yeux vers moi, plongeant son regard droit dans le mien. Je me dépêchai de plonger le nez dans mon assiette.

- Et tu ne sais pas la dernière? lança Liliane, tout d'un coup.

Sûrement trouvait-elle que le silence avait assez duré. Elle était du genre bavarde. Bavarde et potineuse. Elle avait probablement tout un réseau.

- Il y a une autre suppléante qui arrive dans peu de temps! Parce que figure-toi que Eric Wilson; enfin, je ne crois pas que tu connaisses Eric Wilson? C'est un jeune prof qui travaille ici. Il a vingt-six ans, et il est plutôt beau garçon. Pas aussi beau garçon que mon mari, par contre. Enfin, je m'égare. Eric Wilson, donc, a rencontré une jolie indienne, dernièrement. Une amie des Cullens, je crois. Enfin, ça a été l'amour immédiat. Le gros coup de foudre. Alors, à la fin de la semaine, il s'en va pour l'épouser, alors que ça fait quoi, deux mois qu'il la connaît? Et si j'ai bien tout compris, il quitte définitivement l'école pour aller travailler dans je ne sais quelle petite réserve perdue, tout ça pour rester avec sa chérie. C'est complètement dément, tu ne trouves pas? Et tu remarqueras au passage que c'est encore lié à l'arrivée des Cullens. Ceux-là, ils sont la meilleure machine à ragots qu'on ait eue depuis longtemps!

- Ah…

Bon… c'était pas que les histoires sentimentales du personnel enseignant ne m'intéressaient pas, mais… Je m'en foutais royalement. En plus, ça ne me regardait pas.

- Et donc, la suppléante arrive la semaine prochaine. Je crois qu'elle est plutôt jeune, elle aussi. Si je me rappelle bien de son dossier…

- Tu as vu son dossier? m'étonnai-je.

- J'ai des contacts, mon cher! répondit-elle fièrement.

Bon… Elle avait sûrement vu le mien aussi, alors. Quoique je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle aurait pu y trouver de très intéressant…

- Donc, reprit-elle, c'est une jeune demoiselle de vingt-quatre ans. Qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être bien t'entendre avec elle! Dis-moi, tu as une copine ou tu es célibataire?

Dans la bouche de qui que ce soit d'autre, la question aurait pu paraître suspecte, mais dans son cas, elle était sûrement plus intéressée par les éventuelles rumeurs qu'elle pourrait tirer de mes réponses…

- Non, je suis célibataire.

Point barre. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui conter mes histoires de cœur.

- Et puis, je crois qu'il serait temps que je m'en retourne à mon local, je voudrais avoir quelques minutes pour me préparer psychologiquement.

- En effet, qui sait, tu pourrais avoir Emmett dans ta prochaine classe, se moqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était quand même plutôt sympa. Peut-être un peu trop bavarde, mais sympa.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Alors, vous en pensez quoi? (Je sais, il n'y a pas encore trop d'action... Mais la situation va évoluer!)

Le prochain chapitre ne devrais pas être trop long à arriver. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais je suis plutôt inspirée. Le suivant risque de plus tarder... J'écris cette histoire au jour le jour et je n'ai pas de plan très défini (juste une idée approximative qui peut changer radicalement, selon vos commentaires ou à la suite d'une inspiration subite) alors les chapitres arriveront sûrement de façon très irrégulière...

Enfin, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis. Comment trouvez-vous mes personnages? Et l'histoire, vous l'appréciez? Le tout est bien cohérent?


	4. La nouvelle suppléante

a

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle suppléante

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt calme. J'avais eu Isabella Cullen dans un de mes cours de l'après-midi, ainsi qu'Alice dans un autre, mais j'étais mieux préparé et les choses s'étaient mieux déroulées. Enfin, j'avais moins stressé plutôt…

Le reste de la semaine aussi fut beaucoup plus facile. Durant cette première journée, ce premier cours, même, j'avais brisé la glace et ensuite, j'avais retrouvé mon assurance naturelle. Je me levais donc plus tard et arrivais rarement plus de dix minutes d'avance. Je me sentais à l'aise, et j'aimais mon travail.

Le jour, quand j'avais une pause, je retrouvais souvent Liliane Jorden pour discuter. D'accord, elle était trop bavarde, mais elle était sympa, et elle était aussi la plus jeune de mes collègues, celle avec qui je me sentais le plus proche. Enfin, elle était la plus jeune en dehors d'Eric Wilson, mais celui-ci était très peu présent. Il était dans sa bulle et partait souvent de l'école durant ses pauses, sûrement pour retrouver sa dulcinée…Et comme effet secondaire de ce rapprochement, j'étais aux premières loges pour entendre chacun des plus insignifiants ragots de l'école, que ce soit concernant les professeurs (le plus souvent) ou les élèves (habituellement les Cullens).

J'appris donc que Mme Thompson avait trompé son mari, que le fils de M. Ross avait été arrêté par la police deux semaines plutôt pour avoir fait du vandalisme, qu'Eric Wilson avait été surpris à parler avec les Cullens en dehors des cours (comme si c'était un crime) et que le mari divorcé de Mme Greenwood avait déménagé à L.A.. Comme si ça pouvait m'importer. Et au travers de tout cela, elle me conta l'histoire officielle des Cullens, basée sur leur dossier scolaire (qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de consulter) et sur ses propres investigations.

Soi disant qu'avant d'emménager ici, ils vivaient à Seattle. (Comme quoi ils aimaient bien les endroits pluvieux à longueur d'année…) Isabella, Alice et Emmett avaient été adoptés à la toute petite enfance. Mme Cullen ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, selon la rumeur, et elle et son mari avaient toujours voulu des enfants, alors ils s'étaient tournés vers l'adoption. Emmett avait soi disant seize ans, et les deux filles un an plus jeune. C'était, selon moi, la partie la plus difficile à avaler… Ils faisaient tous plus vieux que leur âge, et pas qu'un peu, dans le cas d'Emmett. Enfin, c'était possible qu'il ait grandi plus vite que les autres…

Les jumeaux Masens, dans les mêmes âges que les deux filles, avaient été les suivants à rejoindre la famille. Le Dr Cullen s'était occupé de leur père, déjà veuf, alors qu'il était atteint d'une maladie mortelle et incurable. Il s'était pris d'affection pour l'homme et ses enfants et il n'avait pas pu les abandonner. Enfin, tout ça, c'était selon Liliane.

Les jumeux Hale, quant à eux, étaient de l'âge d'Emmett. Ils étaient parent avec Mme Cullen. Si je me rappelais bien, ils étaient ses neveux, ou ses petits cousins. Alors quand leurs parents étaient décédés, elle avait décidé de les prendre en charge.

C'est comme ça que le couple s'était retrouvé à adopter sept enfants malgré leur jeune âge. Je n'avais jamais vu le Dr Cullen, ni son épouse, mais toujours selon Liliane, ils étaient dans la petite trentaine. Une vraie famille de rêve, quoi. Tous jeunes, beaux, intelligents (j'avais pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même), et en plus, ils semblaient s'entendre à la perfection. La famille parfaite, si on excluait leurs relations ambiguës.

Mais personnellement, j'avais une autre raison de m'intéresser aux Cullens que toutes les étrangetés qu'on racontait à leur sujet. (Liliane m'avait en effet rapporté quelques-unes des rumeurs les plus bizarres jamais inventées. Comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment être d'importants membres de la mafia qui utilisaient le statut d'étudiants comme couverture! Franchement, ils n'étaient que des ados!) En fait, le premier soir, après être rentré de ma journée éprouvante, j'en avais discuté avec mon frère, et il avait eu une réaction imprévue.

- Masen? s'était-il étonné quand j'avais parlé de Renesmée et de son frère, Ils s'appelaient Masen? Tu es sûr?

- Évidemment, pourquoi? lui avais-je répondu.

- Eh bien, ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à le replacer, cependant. Tu es sûr que tu ne les connaissais pas?

Évidemment, j'en étais complètement sûr. Et ce nom ne me disait absolument rien. Je faisais confiance à la mémoire de mon frère, cependant. S'il disait connaître ce nom, c'était probablement vrai, il avait toujours eu une mémoire assez phénoménale. Même si la description que je lui avais donnée ne l'aidait pas du tout, il n'en démordait pas. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il en était certain. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se souvenir où. Alors je me demandais, quel pouvait être le lien entre Justin et ces personnages étranges? Ou bien alors, c'était complètement un autre Masen qui avait un lien avec mon frère. Edward et Renesmée n'étaient tout de même pas les seuls Masen de la planète, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin, quand bien même il y avait quelque chose de suspect derrière toute cette histoire, je n'avais pour l'instant aucun indice supplémentaire. Alors je laissais couler les choses, me contentant d'observer du coin de l'œil, Liliane se chargeant de me raconter en long et en large tout élément que j'aurais pu rater.

Le lundi suivant, je dus à nouveau me lever à une heure beaucoup trop matinale à mon goût. Justin avait un projet à finaliser à l'université et il avait besoin de s'y rendre plus tôt que d'habitude. Et il m'avait demandé de l'y conduire, pour qu'il n'ait pas à traîner son matériel dans les transports en commun. Et, Dieu sait comment, il avait réussi à me convaincre, car tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas du matin. Il avait dû déployer des arguments très convaincants, et de toute façon, dès qu'il était question de débat logique, Justin remportait toujours…

Enfin, le résultat était que j'étais d'avance à l'école. Encore…

Je fis un tour par le secrétariat, question de récupérer mon courrier interne à mon casier. J'en profitai pour saluer Elizabeth Tanner, la secrétaire. (Elle insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Lizzie) J'allais partir lorsqu'une nouvelle venue entra. Qui donc pouvait être aussi d'avance que moi?

En un seul regard, je compris qui elle était. La nouvelle. La suppléante d'Eric Wilson. Je le savais car jamais, au grand jamais je ne l'avais vue auparavant dans les couloirs de l'école. Et de cela, j'en étais certain.

Son visage était tellement parfait que je ne pus en détacher mon regard. Elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Belle… Que dis-je? Elle était magnifique, splendide, parfaite. Ses cheveux raides, d'une couleur châtain clair où brillaient des reflets dorés, encadraient joliment son visage et tombaient sur ses épaules dans un dégradé parfait. Elle avait une peau pâle et sans défaut, du genre que la plupart des femmes seraient prêtes à se damner pour en avoir une pareille. Ses lèvres étaient roses et pleines, tout aussi parfaites. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient bizarres en fait. Ils étaient d'un drôle de brun, assez banals en fin de compte. Mais ils avaient une profondeur inestimable qui les rendaient spéciaux.

Je restai ainsi statufié à la dévisager jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Stephan, me lança la secrétaire, tu pourrais accompagner Mlle Roy à son local, il est juste à côté du tien.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que la magnifique créature avait eu le temps de parler avec la secrétaire et de récupérer une pile de papiers.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je à Lizzie qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Minute. Elle n'essayait tout de même pas déjà de me caser avec la nouvelle? En plus, celle-ci, belle comme elle était, avait sûrement déjà un copain. C'était forcé!

Je me tournai tout de même vers ma nouvelle collègue pour lui faire signe de me suivre, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop la regarder. J'étais persuadé que je figerais à nouveau, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer pour un attardé mental…

Le silence était un peu maladroit, alors que nous cheminions vers nos locaux. Un silence pesant et pénible. Angoissant. Alors, je me dévouai à le briser.

- Je m'appelle Stephan. Stephan Fawkes, me présentai-je.

- Raphaëlle Roy, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était magnifique. Elle sonnait comme une musique, douce et claire comme le son d'une clochette dans le vent. Et la conversation tomba à nouveau à plat. Bravo Stephan! Tu t'es présenté. Et maintenant quoi? Quelle loquacité, félicitation.

Mais que pouvait-on dire à une femme si belle et si gracieuse? Sa simple présence à mes côtés m'intimidait. Elle allait me prendre pour un crétin. Je _devais_ trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire. Je lui jetai une millième œillade nerveuse et je croisai son regard, alors qu'elle me faisait un magnifique petit sourire gêné.

Mon cerveau déconnecta.

- Ne connaîtriez-vous pas les Cullens?

J'avais déjà fini ma phrase avant de seulement me rendre compte que j'avais parlé. Et j'avais vraiment dit n'importe quoi! Non mais quel idiot! Aurais-je pu être encore moins cohérent? Je ne crois pas. Mon cas était désespéré. Tout ça parce qu'elle était aussi belle qu'eux. Quoique non… Elle l'était encore davantage.

Et évidemment, elle me jeta un regard de totale incompréhension. Elle devait s'interroger sur ma santé mentale. Vraiment bravo, Stephan!

- Non, rien, oublie, me rétractai-je avant qu'elle ne puisse me demander de plus amples explications.

Elle allait déjà me prendre pour un attardé, inutile d'aggraver mon cas. Il était déjà irrécupérable. Et en plus, j'étais certain d'avoir rougi. Comme si je n'étais pas tombé déjà assez bas…

- Tu enseignes depuis longtemps? me demanda alors la jeune femme de sa voix angélique.

Je pris trois secondes avant de répondre, le temps de rassembler les lambeaux éparpillés de mon cerveau.

- Une semaine, finis-je par marmonner.

Elle allait décidément me prendre pour un débile mental.

- C'est ton premier travail alors? poursuivit-elle.

- Euh… Oui…

Et puis, je m'arrêtai devant la porte de son local, anciennement celui d'Eric Wilson. Je restai planté, immobile, durant cinq bonnes secondes avant de penser à lui préciser : « Voilà, c'est ici! »

- Eh bien, merci Stephan!

Et à nouveau, son sourire me fit oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- De… de rien… balbutiai-je.

Mais au lieu de lui dire au revoir et rejoindre ma propre classe, je restai figé là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, en silence. En fait, je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner d'elle, tout en ressentant un étrange besoin de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais l'envie de rester là, sans bouger, pour l'éternité à contempler ses traits parfaits était beaucoup plus forte, et mes pieds refusaient de bouger. Si ça ça ne s'appelait pas un coup de foudre… Diable, que j'étais mal fichu! De toutes les femmes il avait fallu que je flashe sur elle… Et elle m'avait déjà catégorisé parmi les débiles mentaux, probablement… Le monde était mal fait!

Puis la cloche sonna, me réveillant de ma léthargie.

- Bon, eh bien, au revoir, j'imagine, lui dis-je, toujours aussi peu enclin à bouger.

Victoire! J'avais réussi à aligner une phrase! Décidément, cette fille m'avait ensorcellé! Je n'avais jamais eu de tels problèmes de locution auparavant.

- Oui, à plus tard!

Et c'est à ce moment là que la situation changea du tout au tout, en l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallut aux jumeaux Masen pour se pointer au bout du couloir. En les apercevant, l'expression de Raphaëlle se métamorphosa. Elle eut d'abord l'air surprise, puis horrifiée, puis dégoûtée, et finalement, c'est la haine qui prit le dessus. Et elle figea, plus immobile qu'une statue.

Désarçonné, je me retournai pour observer les deux adolescents. Comment pouvaient-ils provoquer une réaction aussi intense chez une parfaite inconnue? De leur côté, ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris, ce qui était encore plus étrange. Ils étaient bien les seuls. Edward avait simplement un air concentré, les yeux fixés sur Raphaëlle, alors que Renesmée semblait partagée entre la curiosité et la prudence, légèrement en retrait, par rapport à son frère. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la regardais, elle me lança un sourire tout à fait naturel, comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent devant nous rapidement, sans perdre contenance, le visage d'Edward ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion particulière, sinon un léger sourire ironique. Puis, ils se postèrent devant la porte de ma classe comme si la situation était normale, comme si tous les élèves du couloir ne s'étaient pas tus pour les dévisager avec insistance. Raphaëlle les fusillait des yeux, Edward soutenant son regard avec nonchalance. Dans le couloir régnait un silence de mort, tous étant trop interloqués pour réagir.

Étrangement, je fus le premier à me ressaisir. Je me retournai vers Raphaëlle, avec l'intention de lui dire au revoir et bonne chance. Mais en voyant l'expression de son visage, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Ses traits étaient effrayants et sauvages, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents. Un peu plus et elle grognait, j'en étais persuadé. Et son regard… Un regard à glacer le sang, froid, dur et acéré. Comment faisait Masen pour soutenir un tel regard? Mes paroles restèrent coincées dans ma gorge alors que je reculais précipitamment. Je ne réussis qu'à articuler un vague « R'voir » avant de me réfugier dans ma classe, le cœur battant la chamade, une sueur froide s'écoulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette école était un vrai nid de mystère, et je venais d'assister à la scène la plus bizarre et effrayante de toutes. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais…

* * *

Je dois avouer que jusqu'à présent, je préfère ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a enfin commencé à se passer quelque chose et que l'intrigue se met en place. Le mystère commence à planer et à s'épaissir! (Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espère...)

Le prochain chapitre va sûrement être plus long à venir. Je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé. (Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être si long que ça...)

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Questions, commentaires, insultes... Des prédictions, peut-être? En général, que pensez-vous de Raphaëlle Roy?

(Si vous pouviez laisser une review, ça fait tellement plaisir!!! ^^ )


	5. sympathisation

Chapitre 4 : Sympathisation

Une fois en classe, je pouvais sentir que l'ambiance était toujours tendue. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas en être affectés étaient les deux Masens. Ils attendaient sagement que le cours commence, ignorant tous les regards éberlués, dont le mien, tournés vers eux.

Mais que diable s'était-il passé dans ce couloir? J'en avais encore des sueurs froides. J'aurais pourtant juré que Raphaëlle ne connaissait pas les Cullens. Elle n'avait pas réagi lorsque je les avais mentionnés. Alors pourquoi cette haine subite?

Mais je me corrigeai aussitôt. Edward et Renesmée ne s'appelaient pas Cullen. Ils s'appelaient Masen. Se pouvait-il qu'elle les ait connus avant qu'ils ne soient adoptés par le couple Cullen? Mais alors, ils n'auraient été que des enfants, alors pourquoi les détester?

Non, décidément, les raisons profondes de cette altercation m'échappaient complètement. En voyant mes élèves murmurer entre eux avec excitation, je pouvais déjà prévoir que les rumeurs circuleraient à bon train. Nul doute qu'à ma prochaine conversation avec Liliane, elle me régalerait des différentes versions et hypothèses farfelues à propos de la scène de ce matin. Ça pourrait peut-être être instructif…

Finalement, je décidai de laisser couler et je repris mon cours. Je remarquai cependant qu'Edward et Renesmée avaient renoncé à discuter, ou plutôt communiquer, ce matin, du moins à première vue. En fait, Edward, sous sa nonchalance apparente, semblait toujours très concentré sur quelque chose, et malgré son regard dirigé vers moi, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas sur mon cours. J'avais pu remarquer au cours de la précédente semaine qu'il s'y connaissait trop en littérature pour être absorbé par mon cours. Il connaissait déjà ce que j'enseignais. Peut-être même mieux que moi. Aussi, son attitude me parut des plus suspectes. Était-il plus troublé par les évènements du couloir qu'il le laissait paraître, ou alors, n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence?

Me concentrer sur mes notes pour donner des cours cohérents fut particulièrement difficile, ce matin-là. La fameuse scène avec Raphaëlle ne cessait de me hanter. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas y repenser, malgré tous mes efforts. Son expression de haine, son regard glacial tout particulièrement me poursuivaient dans mes réflexions. Elle m'avait fait peur. Avec un simple regard. Enfin, simple… C'était un de ces regards, mais tout de même. Je ne me savais pas si froussard. Avoir peur d'une simple fille. D'accord, elle était la plus belle et parfaite femme que j'aie jamais vue, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait me faire du mal! Décidément, dès que ça se rapportait à elle, je devenais pathétique. Complètement et désespérément pathétique. Et pour ne pas m'aider, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, l'échange flippant qu'avaient eu la nouvelle prof et les jumeaux Masen, tuant dans l'œuf tout mes efforts pour ne plus y penser.

Ce jour-là, Liliane fut dans ma classe cinq secondes après la cloche. Elle avait un ragot bien juteux sous la dent, elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de commérer! Peut-être même avait-elle entendu dire que j'avais vu la scène et elle voulait un témoignage de première main!

- Alors Stephan! Tu as pu discuter avec Mlle Roy? me lança-t-elle effectivement.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'en discuter. En plus, je risquais de trahir mon attirance, et toute l'école serait au courant…

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait presque agressé Edward et Renesmée, avant même que les cours ne commencent, c'est vrai? poursuivit-elle enthousiasmée.

Agresser… Les rumeurs s'étaient déjà emportées…

- Disons plutôt qu'elle leur a lancé un regard peu aimable, rectifiai-je.

Ce qui était un véritable euphémisme, mais ça pourrait peut-être calmer les racontars.

Mais Liliane eut un petit rire, comme si elle ne me croyait pas vraiment.

- Je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle a contre les Cullens, poursuivit-elle pensivement, Ou peut-être juste contre Edward Masen?

- Ce n'était qu'un regard, la défendis-je.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais parler derrière le dos de Raphaëlle me gênait. Surtout parler d'elle dans ces termes et avec Liliane, la commère en chef.

Celle-ci eut l'air étonnée et ravie tout à la fois.

- Tu ne sais donc pas la dernière? Raphaëlle Roy a mis Edward Masen et Alice Cullen dehors de son cours. Comme ça! Sans réelle raison, du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Soi-disant qu'ils bavardaient intempestivement… Non mais, tu peux le croire? Mettre des Cullens dehors de sa classe! Moi je n'aurais jamais osé, même s'ils avaient été dérangeants! Et tout le monde sait que les Cullens ne dérangent jamais la classe! Alors moi je dis, elle a sérieusement quelque chose contre eux, il n'y a pas d'autre explication! Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à trouver ce qu'elle leur reproche exactement. Tu n'aurais pas une idée? Après tout, tu as discuté avec elle quand tu l'as accompagnée à son local, non?

Mais comment savait-elle ça?

- C'est Lizzie qui me l'a dit, expliqua-t-elle devant mon air surpris, une jolie jeune femme cette Raphaëlle, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Les femmes dans cette école n'étaient que des commères. Des commères et des cupidons en devenir, apparemment. N'avaient-elles que ça en tête?

- Alors, me pressa-t-elle, vous avez parlé de quoi?

De rien du tout. J'avais agi comme un débile mental et avais été incapable d'aligner deux mots. Et il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui en parle. Il fallait simplement que je me trouve une issue de secours convenable. Et ce fut sa montre qui me trouva l'échappatoire parfait, me rappelant au bon moment un détail crucial.

- Eh! Tu n'as pas à surveiller le réfectoire, le lundi midi? lui rappelai-je.

Bon, c'était peu subtil mais efficace.

Elle jeta un regard noir à sa montre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. On s'en reparle plus tard, me menaça-t-elle avant de sortir.

Je soupirai. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être pénibles. Je restai encore quelques minutes dans ma classe avant de me décider à aller à la cafétéria m'acheter de quoi manger. Je mangerais à la salle des profs. Tout pour éviter un interrogatoire en règle de Liliane.

Mais en passant devant le local de Raphaëlle, je remarquai qu'elle aussi était toujours dans sa classe. J'hésitai un instant. Elle m'avait paru bien gentille et sympathique, quand nous avions eu ce simulacre de discussion, en dehors du fait qu'elle était incroyablement belle. En fait, pouvoir devenir son ami me plairait bien, en autant qu'elle ne me lance pas son regard meurtrier.

L'image de son visage en colère s'imposa alors à moi, me faisant hésiter un peu plus. Mais je repensai à son sourire gêné, à son regard profond, et je pris ma décision. M'approchant de sa porte ouverte, je cognai deux coups sur le cadre pour attirer son attention. Alors, elle se tourna vers moi, me dardant de son regard profond, faisant le vide dans mon cerveau par la même occasion.

- Voudrais-tu venir manger avec moi? lui demandai-je, un peu hésitant, retrouvant mes pensées après un délai relativement raisonnable.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de m'observer. Ah zut! Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour un débile, finalement. Et dire que j'avais osé espérer qu'elle ne s'attarde pas trop à ma prestation ridicule de ce matin. Je rougis un peu au souvenir embarrassant de mon comportement d'alors. Définitivement pathétique.

- Avec plaisir!

Je mis une bonne minute pour analyser ces paroles. Elle avait dit oui! Je sentis un grand sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Elle m'avait dit oui! C'était à peine croyable!

Je l'attendis donc dans le couloir pour cheminer avec elle, tentant de contrôler un peu mon sourire trop grand. Comment une telle créature avait-elle vraiment pu dire oui à un débile profond tel que moi? Peu importe. Elle était à mes côtés, et ça, c'était génial!

En un rien de temps, nous fûmes à la cafétéria. Cette fois-ci, le silence avait été léger, confortable. Nous n'avions pas parlé, mais ce n'était pas un type de silence qui me faisait sentir crétin.

Mais arrivé au réfectoire, Raphaëlle figea à la porte, les yeux sur les Cullens. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout ça. Mais cette fois-ci, loin de la haine que je pensais déceler dans son regard, ce fut la panique qui envahit son visage. Quoi? Elle avait peur d'eux? J'avais peine à le croire. J'eus cependant la présence d'esprit d'intervenir avant qu'elle n'attire l'attention sur elle une nouvelle fois.

- Raphaëlle, est-ce que ça va? lui demandai-je pour la sortir de ses pensées.

- Oui. Oui, ça va, merci, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle eut un hochement de tête avant de se diriger de façon déterminée vers le comptoir pour se chercher à manger, me laissant derrière, un peu ébloui. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Remarquant les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle jetait à la table des Cullens, et apercevant du coin de l'œil Liliane, qui avait l'air toujours en mode commère, je lui proposai d'aller manger ailleurs. Elle accepta aussitôt, avec un soulagement apparent. Nous nous rendîmes donc à la salle des profs.

Je commençai à manger, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à ma collègue qui regardait son repas d'un air réticent.

- Est-ce que ça va? m'inquiétai-je, Tu n'as pas faim?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle avec un air crispé.

- Le stress du premier jour? lançai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

- Oui, je comprends. Les premiers cours ont été difficiles? Tu as eu des problèmes avec les Cullens, non?

Elle eut une légère grimace. Même ainsi, elle était éblouissante.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'avais entendu dire, que tu les avais fais sortir en plein milieu de ton cours…

J'eus un sourire compatissant en me rappelant avoir envisagé moi aussi les mettre dehors, lors de mon premier cours, car ils accaparaient trop mon attention et me faisaient perdre le fil de mes explications.

- Comment sais-tu déjà ça? s'étonna-t-elle, C'était seulement la dernière période!

Eh ben! Le réseau de Liliane était sacrément rapide. Sur le coup je ne sus quoi répondre. Après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes, elle soupira légèrement.

- Ils étaient juste… C'était seulement… seulement… je ne pouvais pas… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Ça va, je comprends, la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne s'empêtre davantage dans ses explications.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'elle ait été intimidée par le regard perçant d'Edward Masen et les manières étranges d'Alice Cullen. Pourtant, elle me dévisagea avec un expression d'incrédulité totale.

- Oui, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de semblable, lors de mon premier cours, avec les jumeaux Masen, expliquai-je, Je n'aurais jamais osé les mettre réellement dehors, cependant…

Eh oui! Parce que j'étais bien trop poltron pour ça. Et je venais tout juste d'avouer ma couardise à la plus jolie femme de la création, que c'était embarrassant. Sous la gêne, je détournai les yeux.

- Enfin, on s'habitue, poursuivis-je.

La preuve étant que j'arrivais à avoir une conversation étonnamment normale avec une créature digne du paradis. Je ramenai alors mon regard vers elle, un instant surpris par son air figé. Mais elle se détendit et me rendit mon sourire.

- Et sinon, ça a été? lui demandai-je après avoir pris une bouchée de mon repas.

À ma grande surprise, discuter avec Raphaëlle fut facile, naturel. Une fois la gêne passée, et ce je ne sais quoi de si particulier et intimidant apprivoisé, je parvins à converser avec elle comme si elle était normale. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la création, mais les mots me venaient à présent si naturellement que j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps tout en ne la connaissant pas du tout. C'était une impression étrange, mais agréable. Raphaëlle était intelligente, marante et intéressante à écouter, alors qu'elle ne me parlait que de sa courte expérience du matin, de ses impressions en tant que prof. Je lui parlai moi aussi de la semaine précédente, et en tant que nouveaux nous comparâmes nos vues et ressentis. Et la conversation dériva, sans même que nous nous en apercevions. Je parlai de ma vie, de mon frère, de mes goûts. De son côté, elle fut un peu plus évasive quant à sa vie privée, mais après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis le matin. Je passais réellement un bon moment, et je croyais bien que c'était réciproque. Bien que je la voyais se tendre de temps en temps, sans que je ne puisse en comprendre la raison, Raphaëlle semblait apprécier ma compagnie autant que moi la sienne, et de cela j'étais particulièrement fier. Il y eut cependant un épisode bizarre dans la discussion, lorsque le sujet Cullen revint sur le tapis.

- Tu devrais faire attention autour d'eux, me conseilla-t-elle avec ferveur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incertain de la signification profonde de ces paroles.

- Je veux dire, il vaudrait mieux pour ta… ta sécurité que tu restes prudent autour d'eux, que tu les approches le moins possible. Ils ne sont pas très… fréquentables, si je puis dire…

- Tu les connais, alors, m'enquis-je.

En fait, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Et puis, Raphaëlle avait une certaine ressemblance avec eux, dans sa perfection et sa complexion claire. Elle semblait avoir un lien avec eux, depuis ce matin, dans sa manière d'agir.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle à ma grande surprise, Disons plutôt que c'est une impression. Leur tête ne me revient vraiment pas.

Voilà qui était plutôt étonnant, considérant leur beauté surnaturelle. Si leur tête ne lui revenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser de la mienne?

- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça, se reprit-elle, C'est qu'ils sont... Enfin, si tu pouvais simplement rester loin d'eux, autant que possible, ça me soulagerait vraiment.

Je ne comprenais pas mais acquiesçai tout de même. De toute façon, avec le regard qu'elle me jetait à cet instant, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, elle détourna le sujet et nous ne reparlâmes plus ni de près ni de loin des Cullens. J'avais compris que le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise, alors nous l'évitâmes et je renonçai à lui demander de plus amples explications. Qu'elle m'en parle lorsqu'elle serait prête, peu importe son lien avec les Cullens.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je fis un bond qui me propulsa presque en bas de ma chaise. J'avais été tellement pris dans la conversation que je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué les autres professeurs qui allaient et venaient. J'étais simplement trop obnubilé par ma charmante collègue pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vraiment, mon cas était grave. Justin allait se moquer de moi quand il le saurait.

C'est à contre coeur que je la quittai pour rejoindre ma classe. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis vingt-quatre heures et déjà cette fille m'obsédait. Mais dans quelle galère m'étais-je fourré?

* * *

Alors? Questions? Commentaires? Insultes?

(Je sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre, mais ça peut prendre pas mal de temps. J'ai recommencé les cours depuis quelques semaines, et le travail commence à être plus volumineux, alors j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. En plus, je dois bien avouer que je sais pas du tout comment je vais tourner le prochain chapitre. Je suis un peu bloquée, alors ça peut prendre un peu de temps, désolée... Je sais où je veux aller, avec mon histoire, mais j'ai quelques problèmes quant au chemin à suivre pour m'y rendre... Donc, ne m'attendez pas avant une bonne semaine et demie. Peut-être deux. (Et peut-être plus, dépendemment de la vitesse à laquelle l'inspiration se pointe...))


	6. Deux jours d'amitié

Chapitre 5 : Deux jours d'amitié

- … Et le prof nous a laissé l'accès au labo durant l'heure du dîner, alors on a eu le temps de finaliser notre montage et de commencer la prise de données à ce moment-là…

Je regardais pensivement les gouttes de pluie s'écouler le long de la fenêtre sans les voir. J'avais réussi à avoir une autre petite discussion avec Raphaëlle avant de quitter l'école. Le courrant avait tellement bien passé entre nous que j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve. Je revoyais encore son grand sourire quand j'étais passé lui dire au revoir… Wow! J'en étais resté ahuri pendant cinq minutes. Et j'étais encore entrain d'en rêver!

- …alors, on a rattrapé notre retard dans notre expérimentation. Maintenant qu'on a trouvé comment faire marcher cette stupide machine tout va beaucoup plus rapidement et on va pouvoir…

À présent, j'attendais avec impatience le lendemain pour la revoir. Elle était vraiment une fille fantastique. Et dire que je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre… Je me demandais comment elle, elle m'envisageait. Sûrement comme un collègue de travail bien sympa, mais rien de plus. Mais il y avait cette connexion entre nous. Avec un peu de temps, j'avais peut-être une chance…

- … Et je peux voir que ce que je te raconte te passionne complètement. Merci frangin, très flatteur pour mon ego. Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant d'écouter! Mais puisque le déroulement de l'expérience la plus importante de ma session t'intéresse à ce point, et si à la place tu me racontais ce qui t'a mis dans cet état d'incapacité mentale?

En tout cas, pour l'instant, je n'abandonnerais pas. Et puis, j'avais déjà Lizzie et Liliane qui s'étaient mis en tête de me caser avec la nouvelle. Et qui m'avaient harcelé de questions dès qu'elles en avaient eu l'occasion. Mais il n'était pas question que je leur parle de ma vie privée comme ça, et mes maigres réponses avaient un peu frustré Liliane, qui voulait des détails « plus juteux ». Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas trouvé de mots pour décrire ce lien que je sentais entre moi et Raphaëlle. Tout comme il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'intensité de son regard, la perfection de ses sourires, la beauté de ses expressions… Ah…

Un claquement de doigts juste devant mes yeux me fit sursauter.

- Eh! Je te parle! Tu pourrais au moins en être conscient!

- Hein, quoi? m'exclamai-je, tentant de revenir à l'instant présent, Euh… oui, désolé, tu disais?

Justin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ton cas est grave! lâcha-t-il, Alors, comment elle s'appelle?

- De quoi?!?

- La fille qui t'a fait complètement perdre l'esprit, expliqua-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré.

J'eus un sourire de dérision. Mon frère n'était même pas encore au courrant de l'histoire, et déjà, il avait pu voir à quel point j'étais pathétique…

En parler avec Justin fut étonnamment soulageant. Après avoir flotté comme dans un rêve durant toute la journée, en parler avec quelqu'un rendait la situation plus réelle. Et puis, Justin était l'interlocuteur parfait. Il écoutait avec attention, sans avoir cet intérêt presque morbide dont Liliane pouvait faire preuve. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été mon confident, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Nous nous étions toujours tout raconté, nous nous connaissions par cœur. Et il avait dû comprendre que si je gardais tout ça pour moi, j'allais être incapable de dormir.

Au lieu de ça, je fis cette nuit-là le plus beau rêve de mon existence, seul dans l'école vide, avec Raphaëlle, sans Liliane pour nous espionner en arrière-plan.

Le lendemain, Raphaëlle m'avait paru fatiguée. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux et son regard paraissait assombri, un peu comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait semblé préoccupée, aussi, lorsque je m'étais arrêté lui dire bonjour à sa classe, avant le début des cours. Mais lorsque je l'avais interrogée, elle avait nié avoir passé une mauvaise nuit ou avoir quoi que ce soit qui puisse la troubler. Et quand elle avait dit être contente de me voir, j'oubliai même avoir posé la question.

Cette journée-là et la suivante se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi proche d'une femme. Nous passions la plupart de nos temps libres ensemble, à discuter ou même à ne rien dire, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais tout lui dire. Enfin, tout sauf l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle, évidemment. Il était inconcevable qu'une femme telle qu'elle, si intelligente, belle et gentille, puisse jamais me considérer comme autre chose qu'un bon ami. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien remarqué la distance qu'elle s'assurait de toujours garder entre nous, et je devais avouer que ça me blessait à chaque fois. Même si j'étais conscient de ne pas la mériter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un petit déchirement toutes les fois où elle s'était écartée subitement, mal à l'aise, où elle avait soigneusement évité mon contact, où elle s'était figée alors que je me penchais au-dessus de la table, passionné par la conversation. Mais malgré tout, je profitais de chaque seconde passée à ses côtés. Même si je ne serais à jamais que son ami, sa simple présence, et le fait qu'elle m'apprécie quand même un peu, m'apportaient plus de bonheur que je n'en avais jamais ressenti.

Durant ces deux journées, je remarquai que Raphaëlle évitait les Cullens avec un talent impressionnant. J'aurais aimé être aussi doué qu'elle, mais je ne pus éviter un interrogatoire en règle de Liliane. Je lui avais bien dit de me laisser tranquille, de manière de moins en moins polie, mais elle ne m'avait pas écouté. Elle ne s'était même pas vexée du tout, alors que j'essayais très peu subtilement de me débarrasser d'elle. Alors j'avais fini par lui révéler deux trois trucs (dont quelques-uns inventés) et elle m'avait surpris en n'insistant pas plus que cela. Et comme elle recommençait à me raconter les derniers potins de l'équipe enseignante et les rumeurs circulant parmi les élèves (quelques-unes concernant Raphaëlle m'avaient bien fait rire tant elles étaient invraisemblables), je me rappelai pourquoi, malgré tout, elle m'avait paru sympathique, lors de mon premier jour. J'aurais simplement apprécié qu'elle ne cancane pas autant à mon sujet…

Et puis, je sentis aussi que ma situation devenait irrévocable. Si à la fin de la première journée, je commençais à croire au coup de foudre, à présent, j'étais absolument certain d'être amoureux. Chacun de ses sourires faisaient s'emballer mon cœur. Et puis, nous avions des goûts et des avis semblables sur bien des sujets, tout en ayant suffisamment de divergences d'opinion pour alimenter un débat ou avoir une discussion enflammée. Les moments que je passais avec elle étaient magiques, comme hors du temps et de la réalité. Je ne venais plus à l'école pour travailler et gagner de l'argent, je venais pour la voir. Nous passions des moments formidables, nous riions, nous discutions, nous plaisantions, complètement isolés du monde extérieur, dans notre bulle et durant les moments passés loin d'elle, elle occupait toutes mes pensées, à tel point que j'arrivais à peine à enseigner. Je me disais que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça, avec elle. Du moins, c'était ce que mon cœur désirait.

Mais vers la fin de la journée, le mercredi, la conversation prit un drôle de tournant qui transforma le rêve en cauchemar. J'avais finalement réussi à en apprendre plus sur Raphaëlle, sur sa famille. Elle m'avait dépeint une petite sœur agaçante, un grand frère qui aimait bien jouer les protecteurs, des parents aimants et indulgents. À son ton, elle les aimait beaucoup, mais je voyais sur son visage qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais j'avais tellement observé son visage, au cours des derniers jours que j'étais capable de déceler quand elle cachait une émotion derrière son sourire, qui se faisait un peu moins naturel. En fait, il y avait une lueur un peu triste, au fond de son regard. Leur était-il arrivé malheur? Comme je tendais la main pour la soutenir, elle se détourna subitement, les poings serrés, fusillant du regard un point vague de l'horizon.

- Est-ce que ça va? m'inquiétai-je.

Elle était tendue et figée, manifestement en colère contre quelque chose. Mais quoi? Moi?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien, tout ça, me dit-elle d'une voix étrange.

- Tout ça quoi? demandai-je de plus en plus inquiet.

Était-elle vraiment fâchée contre moi? Et si elle avait compris que j'espérais plus qu'une amitié? (Après tout Lizzie affirmait que je n'étais pas du tout subtil… Et Liliane et Justin aussi…)

- Notre amitié, précisa-t-elle.

Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer, sous le coup de la peur. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on soit amis? Alors j'avais dû me trahir, et elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments, alors elle préférait couper les ponts que de s'encombrer d'un pauvre type tombé amoureux d'elle en moins de trois jours.

- Écoute, tentai-je la voix tremblante, je ne veux pas que… J'apprécie le temps qu'on passe ensemble, et même si… ce n'est pas grave si tu…

Je n'arrivais même pas à exprimer clairement mon désir de rester son ami, même si elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais. Si je lui avouais à quel point j'étais dépendant d'elle, elle allait prendre peur et ne voudrait plus jamais me parler.

- Mais c'est mal! Ce n'est pas sain tout ça, rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, Notre amitié… C'est voué à l'échec. Nous ne devrions pas être amis. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Pourtant, j'avais cru qu'entre nous, il y avait un lien spécial, une connexion, une alchimie. M'étais-je trompé à ce point. L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on. Et j'avais été suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, même en tant qu'ami. Je baissai la tête, complètement anéanti.

- Mais pourtant, je croyais… murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, me dit-elle, c'est mieux ainsi, c'est tout.

Je relevai brièvement les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait l'air réellement désolée, et d'avoir de la peine pour moi. Raphaëlle était vraiment une fille fantastique et gentille. Je ne la méritais pas. C'était impossible qu'elle m'aime aussi. Pourtant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'espérer, et maintenant, j'avais le cœur brisé.

- Bien…

Ce fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire sans que ma voix ne casse. Alors, je fis volte-face et je me sauvai. Je marchai d'un bon pas jusqu'à ce j'aie tourné l'angle du couloir. Puis, je courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je réussis même à me rendre jusque chez moi avant de craquer.

Je restai enfermé dans ma chambre toute la soirée à ressasser mes idées sombres. J'essayai bien de faire un peu de correction pour me changer les idées, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je m'allongeai sur mon lit, la lumière éteinte, et je regardai les étoiles, par la fenêtre. Il était rare que l'on voit les étoiles dans ce coin du pays, le ciel étant constamment couvert, mais le ciel semblait se plaire à refléter l'exact contraire de mes sentiments. Alors que les jours précédents j'avais été plus heureux que jamais, il pleuvait des sceaux, et à présent que j'aurais voulu verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'avais sous les yeux le plus beau ciel étoilé, tel que je n'en avais pas vu depuis un bon moment.

Mon frère eut la délicatesse de ne pas me déranger ni me poser de questions. De toute façon, il avait dû comprendre facilement ce qui s'était passé. Depuis le début de la semaine, j'étais dans tous mes états à cause de cette fille, alors qui d'autre aurait pu me rendre aussi dépressif en si peu de temps?

Comment avais-je pu m'attacher autant à elle en si peu de temps? Je le savais pourtant. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. J'aurais dû être prêt. Alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux?

Demain, je devrais aller travailler, et je devrais affronter la réalité. Je ne pourrais pas aller saluer Raphaëlle, et elle allait probablement m'ignorer. La simple pensée de devoir la voir, sans pouvoir lui parler, de la côtoyer, tout en sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, ne voudrait jamais de moi en aucune manière, et je sentais mon cœur se déchirer encore plus profondément. Je n'étais pas sûr d'y survivre. Demain allait être le début de l'enfer.

* * *

Finalement, je l'ai terminé plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru, même s'il est un peu plus court que les précédents. Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître à la fin de la fin de semaine prochaine, si tout se passe bien.

Je suis toujours contente de recevoir des reviews, ça m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement.

Et sinon, à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Le lendemain

Chapitre 6 : Le lendemain

J'avais très sérieusement envisagé me faire porter malade. Très, très, très sérieusement. Et si mon frère n'avait pas été là pour me pousser dans le dos, je l'aurais probablement fait. Non, pas probablement, je l'aurais fait. Et je ne l'aurais pas regretté, d'ailleurs. Au pire, le personnel de l'école penserait que j'avais décidé de profiter du trop rare beau temps auquel nous avions droit ce matin. Et même une fois arrivé à l'école, j'hésitais encore à retourner chez moi. Mon frère ne serait plus là pour me forcer à faire face à mes problèmes.

Plus que tout, je ne voulais pas me retrouver nez à nez avec Raphaëlle. J'aurais même été prêt à perdre mon job pour ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de soutenir son regard. Pas après la honte que je m'étais infligée, de par mes sentiments pour elle. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Le pire, finalement, ne serait pas de soutenir son regard. Le pire serait qu'elle ne me regarde même pas. Et c'était bien possible.

Non, contrôle-toi! Ne pas penser à ça, sinon je risquais de me mettre dans tous mes états à nouveau, et j'allais être incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit, et surtout mes élèves. Je finis par rassembler assez de courage pour sortir de ma voiture.

Alors que je marchais dans le stationnement pour rejoindre le bâtiment, je me surpris à scruter les alentours, cherchant Raphaëlle des yeux. J'aurais été bien incapable cependant de dire si c'était pour mieux l'éviter ou pour mieux pouvoir l'admirer. Déjà j'avais ce réflexe de toujours la chercher du regard et j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle, une fois que je l'avais repérée. C'était magnétique. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Et c'était pathétique…

Aussi, c'était une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas trouvée parmi les voitures ce matin-là, car je n'aurais réussi qu'à empirer mon cas. Mais je savais bien que tôt ou tard, je devrais lui faire face. Et ça ne serait pas facile.

Je me rendis donc en classe, passant rapidement devant son local. Mais je ne pus retenir un regard. À ma grande surprise, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Considérant que j'étais plutôt juste dans mon horaire, elle allait sûrement être en retard. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, elle était dans les premiers à arriver. Je tenais de Liliane qu'elle arrivait tout juste après Lizzie. Se pouvait-il qu'elle veuille m'éviter à ce point? Ça faisait mal de penser comme ça.

Au moins, les cours furent plus faciles à gérer que d'ordinaire. Edward et Renesmée s'étaient apparemment octroyé une journée de congé. Selon Liliane, les Cullens séchaient fréquemment les cours pour aller faire de la randonnée ou du camping. Et selon moi, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre si ça leur tentait, ce n'était pas quelques heures de cours manquées qui allaient faire baisser leurs résultats scolaires.

Le plus dur pour moi fut l'approche de l'heure du dîner. J'avais prévu d'aller manger dehors, pour à la fois profiter du soleil et éviter tout contact avec ma collègue, mais je voyais le ciel s'assombrir tranquillement, et je pouvais prédire que d'ici peu de temps, les gouttes d'eau se mettraient de la partie. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais piégé. J'allais sûrement être contraint de manger dans la même pièce que Raphaëlle, et peut-être aussi Liliane, qui me poserait plein de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. Et je redoutais profondément la confrontation.

Je dus encore faire preuve d'un courage que j'étais pourtant persuadé ne pas posséder pour sortir de mon local. Je figeai un instant devant la classe de Raphaëlle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit voisine à la mienne? Il y avait deux jours, j'en jubilais, à présent, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à l'autre bout de l'école. Mais il fallait que je passe devant sa porte ouverte sans m'arrêter et sans la regarder. Allez Stephan! T'es capable!

Et je m'apprêtais à foncer lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe. Une vieille dame qui n'était sûrement pas Raphaëlle. Mais où était-elle, alors, si elle n'avait pas donné ses propres cours?

Subitement, l'inquiétude prit le dessus sur ma peur, ma honte et ma peine. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur? Peut-être avait-elle eu un accident de voiture, ou quelque chose du genre? Ou alors, elle avait eu une obligation familiale et était partie à l'autre bout du pays et je ne la reverrais plus jamais? Ou bien encore…

Ça suffit, cessons de paniquer inutilement. Attendons de savoir ce qu'il se passait avant de retomber dans un délire paranoïaque.

Voyant mon air ahuri, la vieille dame me fit un sourire et s'expliqua :

- Je remplaçais Miss Roy pour l'avant-midi, jeune homme.

- Mais, pourquoi?

- Je n'en sais rien, vous lui demanderez vous-même!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'école.

Elle avait dit l'avant-midi. Alors cela voulait dire que Raphaëlle serait là cette après-midi? J'eus un soupir soulagé. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je voulais justement éviter à tout prix de me retrouver face à elle. Inquiet pour elle, je l'avais oublié. Et quand la raison de cet état de fait me revint à l'esprit, je retournai immédiatement à ma dépression. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, et je n'aurais probablement aucune occasion de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, et jamais elle ne me confierait ses problèmes pour que je puisse l'aider, et je pouvais tout aussi bien retourner m'enterrer sous mes couvertures et pleurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ça ne changerait rien pour elle.

Bon, j'avais suffisamment donné dans le mélodramatique, il était temps que je me ressaisisse. Je marchai donc d'un pas décidé vers la cafétéria. Une fois mon repas en main, cependant, l'idée de le manger me rebuta, et je repartis rapidement sans avoir rien mangé. Je ne voulais pas non plus rejoindre la salle des professeurs, Liliane m'y attendait sûrement. Alors, je me contentai d'errer dans les couloirs, fuyant toute compagnie. Je ne voulais voir personne.

En fait non, c'était faux. Je voulais voir la seule personne que je ne supporterais pas de revoir. Et relevant les yeux, je la vis au bout du couloir. Merde.

Elle figea en même temps que moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, aussi incertains l'un que l'autre de la conduite à suivre. Puis, elle finit par s'approcher et s'arrêta à un mètre de moi, évitant mon regard, manifestement embarrassée. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. De nous deux, c'était moi qui m'étais ridiculisé avec mes sentiments non partagés que je n'étais même pas foutu de cacher!

- Tu étais absente, ce matin? demandai-je après un moment de silence tendu.

- Oui… Un ennui avec ma voiture…

- Oh…

Je ne voyais pas trop quoi ajouter. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi elle venait me parler. N'avait-elle pas dit la veille qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi comme ami? Sûrement se sentait-elle désolée pour moi. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Alors autant couper court à tout ça. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi. Et je ne pouvais pas la forcer à m'aimer non plus. Alors, je décidai de la laisser.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

- Non, attends!

Je frémis à son contact. Elle n'en était sûrement pas consciente, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle me touchait, et le frisson qui me saisit n'était pas dû à l'étrange froideur de sa main. Cependant, elle s'en aperçut (oh la honte!) et me lâcha rapidement. Je me retournai vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

- Écoute, je… je suis désolée, pour hier, mais… je…

Je me doutais bien qu'elle me prenait en pitié. Je me sentais encore plus misérable. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquille?

- C'est pas grave, je comprends, l'interrompis-je, Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je… Enfin, je survivrai. Je ne t'en veux pas. Inutile de culpabiliser, de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

J'évitai de la regarder pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à quel point cette séparation m'affectait et à quel point ces quelques phrases me coûtaient. Néanmoins, j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à lui parler d'une voix ferme. Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi. J'avais encore trop de fierté pour cela.

- Tu… comprends? s'étonna-t-elle, Qu'est-ce que tu comprends?

- Eh bien… je…

Je serrai les dents. Je ne réussis pas à répondre. N'était-ce pas évident? Je comprenais ses raisons et je les respectais. Que voulait-elle de plus?

- Écoute, Stephan, je doute que tu puisses réellement comprendre un jour. Mais, je… Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le pensais sincèrement, tu sais.

Oui, je le savais. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à me torturer?

- Cette situation est mauvaise, poursuivit-elle, et tu finiras peut-être par être… tu pourrais être…

Elle semblait à cours de mots, incapable de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire, et je pouvais voir qu'elle souffrait, ce qui me surprit beaucoup.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es mon seul ami, et que je voudrais pouvoir continuer à l'être, mais tu t'apercevras bien vite que c'est mal, et je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

- N'est-ce pas à moi de décider?

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle me faisait plus de mal en rompant tout lien qu'en acceptant d'être mon amie, même si je n'obtiendrais jamais rien de plus? Mais son discours me redonnait espoir. Finalement, peut-être comptais-je un peu pour elle, après tout. Suffisamment pour que ma compagnie lui manque. Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce que j'espérais. Pour le reste, advienne que pourra. Seul l'avenir pourrait dire si je n'avais réellement aucune chance. Alors je me tournai vers elle, résolu.

- Écoute, laisse-moi simplement une chance de t'approcher. Je ne veux qu'être ton ami, et continuer de passer du temps avec toi, comme les derniers jours, rien de plus. Ne gâche pas tout avant même que ce ne soit commencé.

Elle me regarda quelques instants, apparemment indécise. Déchirée, plutôt, manifestement tentée mais incapable de se résoudre à accepter.

- Je t'en pris, insistai-je, laisse-moi simplement une chance. Je ne veux rien de plus.

- Mais tu ne sais pas… commença-t-elle, tu ne comprends pas…

- Je ne sais pas quoi?

- Tu ne… Si tu… Je ne sais pas, laisse moi y penser, finit-elle par dire d'une voix étrange, comme si elle réprimait un sanglot. Pourtant ses yeux étaient secs.

Et puis, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Je ne la revis plus avant la reprise des cours, durant lesquels je pus remarquer qu'Alice et Isabella Cullen semblaient elles-aussi avoir pris le beau temps comme synonyme de jour férié, à l'instars des deux Masen…

Pendant que mes élèves travaillaient, je repensai à ma conversation avec Raphaëlle. Elle tenait à moi, c'était indéniable, et je me sentais beaucoup mieux que ce matin. Mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle accepterait mon amitié. Dans tous les cas, je ne la laisserais pas me tourner le dos si facilement. Pas en sachant qu'elle le voulait aussi.

Alors sitôt la cloche sonnée, je me dépêchai de me rendre à sa porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

- Salut, lui lançai-je comme avant, lorsque nous étions amis.

J'avais décidé de ne pas insister pour qu'elle me donne une réponse claire, et simplement assumer que c'était oui. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à m'envoyer paître.

- Salut… répondit-elle, incertaine.

- Alors, tu disais que tu avais eu des ennuis avec ta voiture, ça c'est réglé? lui demandai-je nonchalamment.

En fait, j'avais une idée très précise de ce que je voulais.

- Oui, euh… Enfin, non, mais… Un peu… Ça va… je crois…

- Ta voiture marche ou elle ne marche pas? insistai-je en roulant les yeux.

- Euh… non, admit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Pourquoi avait-elle hésité, au juste? Enfin, peu importe.

- Alors… Tu es venue en autobus? Remarque, au moins, il faisait beau, ce matin, pas comme maintenant. L'éclaircie n'aura pas duré longtemps…

- En taxi, répondit-elle, du moins, une fois que la dépanneuse est partie avec ma voiture.

- Si tu veux, je peux te reconduire chez toi, lui proposai-je.

J'espérais ne pas paraître trop excité par cette idée. Si elle réalisait à quel point j'y tenais, elle risquerait de prendre peur.

Et effectivement, elle hésitait à accepter.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Oh! Allez! Puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas! la coupai-je, Viens, je t'emmène, lançai-je en la traînant à ma suite, sans lui donner la chance de refuser.

La nuit dernière avait été absolument horrible. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre une chose pareille. Alors pas question de lui donner le temps de trouver la force de me repousser. Je ne voulais pas ressentir à nouveau cet horrible sentiment de rejet. Et puis, ce midi, elle avait semblé tenir à moi aussi.

Finalement, elle ne protesta pas autant que je le craignais. Elle se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à ma voiture et elle y grimpa sans faire d'histoires. Et ce fut comme si la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. À nouveau nous discutions librement, à propos de l'actualité, des manies étranges du personnel enseignant (son imitation de Liliane me fit beaucoup rire), de nos matières respectives (elle réussit le miracle de m'intéresser en parlant de mathématiques, c'était quelque chose), de la pluie, du beau temps, de tout et de rien. Et quand je fus devant son bloc appartement, nous restâmes un long moment dans la voiture, trop absorbés dans notre conversation pour nous séparer. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle, coupé du monde et du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, le silence se fasse, après un long fou rire causé par une anecdote juteuse à propos de mon frère qui impliquait un bol de céréales, un chien et ma tante Janine.

J'étais à bout de souffle, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'étais rapproché de Raphaëlle au cours de la conversation. Elle-même était détendue et souriante. Elle avait l'air insouciante, son visage tout près du mien. Ce fut magnétique, je me penchai vers elle sans pouvoir me contrôler. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Elle releva le menton, peut-être inconsciemment, me donnant un meilleur accès. Mais à ce moment précis, un bruit de portière retentit à l'extérieur de la voiture, me faisant sursauter, et Raphaëlle s'éloigna brusquement, d'un mouvement si rapide que j'en restai saisi un moment.

- Je… Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, me dit-elle nerveusement, Merci pour m'avoir reconduit, et à demain.

Et subitement, elle fut hors de la voiture. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisai ce que j'avais failli faire. Et je n'arrivais pas à m'en sentir gêné. J'étais simplement déçu d'avoir été interrompu. Bien qu'encore un peu embrouillé, je baissai ma vitre et lui lançai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse :

- Si tu veux, je peux passer te prendre demain matin! Tu n'auras pas à prendre l'autobus!

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle timidement avant de partir se réfugier dans son appartement.

Décidément, j'avais bien fait de venir travailler. Il faudrait que je remercie mon frère pour ça.

* * *

Désolée pour le léger retard. Pour le prochain chapitre, par contre, je ne peux pas donner de date de parution, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai des examens prochainement, alors je ne peux rien promettre.

Et sinon, vous avez apprécié?

Et je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers (Ça fait toujours plaisir)


	8. Repas familial

Désolée pour le retard! Je sais que ça a été un peu long, mais j'étais une peu prise avec les examens de mi-session. Et puis, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec ce chapitre... Alors, désolée!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : repas familial

J'étais complètement plongé dans mes pensées, perdu dans mon monde d'interrogations et d'incertitudes. Comme toujours depuis le début de la semaine, c'était Raphaëlle qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Je repensais à la fin de ma semaine, et à comment je m'étais autant attaché à elle en si peu de temps. Je ne la connaissais que depuis cinq jours, pourtant, mais déjà, elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. C'était comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort. C'était trop rapide. Mais je l'aimais vraiment, définitivement, et ça aussi, c'était une réalité que je ne pouvais contourner.

Pourtant, je savais que je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça au fond. Je savais qu'elle avait des secrets, qu'elle était étrange, qu'elle me cachait des choses. Par rapport à sa famille, par exemple, dont elle ne m'avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Depuis cette conversation, que je préférais oublier, elle avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net là-dessous. J'évitais de la questionner, cependant. J'avais bien trop peur qu'elle ne décide de mettre fin à notre amitié une nouvelle fois.

Et puis, il y avait l'épineuse question des Cullens, aussi. Les avertissements à leur encontre m'avaient toujours paru des plus suspects. Leur attitude générale ne les aidait pas, et l'attitude de Raphaëlle envers eux, tout comme leur attitude envers Raphaëlle étaient des plus étranges. Et la situation s'était encore plus embrouillée dans ma tête depuis la veille.

Comme promis, j'étais allé chercher Raphaëlle chez elle. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne recommence ses tentatives de me repousser, à cause du presque baisé de la veille, bien qu'à ce moment, elle n'avait pas eu l'air vraiment contre. Mais elle avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, apparemment, si ce n'est qu'elle gardait une distance prudente entre nous. Mais en dehors de cela, nos rapports étaient restés les mêmes, et j'en étais bien content. J'avais cependant remarqué qu'elle semblait plus… enthousiasme… optimiste… que d'habitude. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Il semblait plus clair, et il avait perdu cette petite lueur carmin qui le rendait particulier. Sans avoir changé, elle paraissait un peu différente. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'école que j'avais compris à quel point j'avais raison.

Nous étions à peine débarqués de ma voiture lorsque nous avions croisé les Cullens. Enfin… Bella et Alice Cullen ainsi qu'Edward et sa sœur. Je m'étais immédiatement tendu, connaissant les rapports explosifs entre Raphaëlle et le clan Cullen. J'avais même entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas réadmis Edward et Alice dans sa classe. Du moins, c'était ce que Liliane m'avait dit, et je n'avais pas essayé de confirmer ou infirmer cette rumeur auprès de l'intéressée. Elle avait tendance à perdre son calme, lorsqu'il était question des Cullen. C'est pourquoi je m'étais attendu à faire face à un quelconque affrontement de regards ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce matin-là, rien. Enfin, pas rien. Il y avait bien eu quelque chose, mais c'était si invraisemblable que j'avais cru l'avoir rêvé. Ou alors, le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers. Car Bella avait fait un clin d'œil à Raphaëlle, et celle-ci avait répondu d'un sourire timide. J'en étais resté bouche bée. J'avais manifestement raté un épisode, et un très important. Mais quand j'avais demandé à Raphaëlle ce qu'il se passait avec les Cullen, elle avait tout simplement ignoré ma question, comme si rien ne clochait dans la situation présente.

Et tout le reste de la journée, j'avais pu remarquer qu'il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de l'hostilité entre Raphaëlle et les Cullen. Si j'avais pu prétendre rêver, ce matin-là, à la fin de la journée, ce n'était plus possible. D'ailleurs, Liliane, s'apercevant du changement, était venue m'interroger sur sa raison. Je n'avais rien pu lui répondre, évidemment. J'en étais aussi surpris qu'elle.

Cet épisode vint donc s'ajouter à toute une liste de bizarreries que je passais mon temps à analyser, incapable de me les sortir de l'esprit. Et comme les réponses n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir pointer le bout de leur nez, je continuais de me questionner continuellement. Même mon frère, à qui j'en avais parlé, n'avait aucune idée qui pourrait m'aider dans la résolution de tous ces mystères.

- Tu es bien silencieux, mon chéri…

Sortant de mes réflexions, je relevai les yeux pour croiser le regard de ma mère. Je m'efforçai de revenir au présent, c'est-à-dire, dans la salle à manger de mes parents, pour le repas familial obligatoire. Si nous ne nous plions pas à cette demande maternelle régulièrement, elle nous harcelait au téléphone jusqu'à nous rendre cinglés. Du coup, mon frère et moi venions manger chez nos parents minimum deux fois par mois. Mais le plus souvent, elle réussissait à nous faire venir chaque semaine. Pas que ce soit pénible de voir nos parents, mais quelques fois, nous étions bien occupés, principalement durant les périodes d'examens, et ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire pouvait devenir bien contraignant.

- Ça va, rassurai-je ma mère après un moment, Je pensais simplement aux cours, et tout ça…

- Oui, évidemment, marmonna sarcastiquement mon Justin de manière à ce que moi seul l'entende.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. S'il osait parler de Raphaëlle à notre mère, elle n'allait plus me lâcher après.

- Et à propos de ça, les cours, ça va toujours aussi bien? s'informa ma mère.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Les élèves ne sont plus du tout effrayants, plaisantai-je, Vraiment, j'adore mon travail!

- Et autre chose, ajouta Justin, toujours de ce même ton moqueur.

- La ferme, toi!

- Stephan, on ne parle pas comme ça à son frère!

Hmph… Sans porter plus attention à mon idiot de frangin, je replongeai le nez dans mon assiette pour pouvoir penser à Raphaëlle en paix.

- Et tes collègues, ils sont bien? poursuivit ma mère, apparemment décidée à me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Je devrais peut-être la mettre en contact avec Liliane…

- Aussi bien que la semaine dernière, répondis-je, en tentant très fort de ne pas rougir et/ou sourire comme un idiot.

Ce qui était très difficile quand on avait le visage de Raphaëlle en tête.

- Et cette nouvelle, dont tu avais parlé la semaine dernière, comment est-elle, finalement?

J'en avais parlé? Je ne m'en rappelais pas… Et merde… Cette fois, c'était sûr, j'avais rougi. Et le rire sarcastique de mon frère ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Ce qu'il pouvait être casse-pied quand il s'y mettait… Et mon père qui rigolait dans sa barbe devant ma déconvenue n'était pas vraiment mieux. Je les haïssais tous!

- Elle est très sympa, répondis-je simplement, tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard.

- Elle est jolie? demanda effectivement ma mère.

- Hum… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

Et au bout de dix minutes à ce rythme, ma mère me demandait de l'inviter pour la semaine prochaine. Vraiment, elle s'emballait beaucoup trop avec toute cette histoire. Raphaëlle n'était _pas_ ma petite amie. Simplement une collègue de travaille que j'appréciais beaucoup. Un peu trop, même. Je n'oserais jamais l'inviter à manger chez mes parents. Et de toute manière, je n'en avais aucune envie. Ils me mettraient la honte, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Après le repas, lorsque nous passâmes au salon pour continuer la discussion, j'avais envie d'aller me terrer dans ma chambre. Et je l'aurais fait, si seulement j'en avais encore une. Mais mes parents l'avaient transformée en salle d'exercice… Si seulement ils pouvaient me lâcher!

Et ce jusqu'à ce que Justin change radicalement le cours de la conversation. Se levant brusquement, il alla vers l'armoire aux portes de verre où notre mère exposait les trophées de basket-ball que j'avais gagnés au secondaire, entre autre. Il en ressortit un vieux carnet noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? lança-t-il subitement.

- C'est pas le journal de notre arrière-arrière-grand-mère, ou un truc dans ce genre? répondis-je, sautant sur l'occasion.

Dans la famille de ma mère, ils se l'étaient transmis de mère en fille. Il devait dater d'avant la 1ère Guerre Mondiale. Je savais que nous l'avions, mais je ne m'y étais jamais réellement intéressé. Mais si ça voulait dire arrêter de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec ma mère, j'étais prêt à parler de n'importe quoi!

- Tout à fait, ajouta ma mère, C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a remis, à sa mort. C'est votre ancêtre qui l'a écrit, durant la 1ère Guerre Mondiale. Stephan, toi qui aime l'histoire, tu devrais le lire!

- Et surtout, regarde, ajouta mon frère en me tendant le carnet.

Sur la couverture de cuir noir, on pouvait lire en lettres qui avaient dû être dorées, un jour, « E. Masen ».

Je restai figé de stupéfaction.

- Je savais que j'avais entendu ça quelque part, me dit Justin avec un sourire en coin.

Je feuilletai rapidement les quelques premières pages. Le journal commençait en 1914. Il était écrit par une certaine Evelyn Masen. Du moins, de son nom de jeune fille. C'était vraiment une drôle de coïncidence.

- Si tu veux, tu peux l'apporter avec toi, proposa ma mère, mais fais lui attention. C'est une relique.

Je doutais apprendre quoique ce soit d'intéressant sur les Cullen là-dedans, mais la lecture pouvait se montrer très enrichissante. Qui sait, peut-être avais-je des ancêtres communs avec les jumeaux Masen? En tout cas, si c'était le cas, ils avaient récupéré la meilleure partie de la génétique…

Et suite à cela, on me laissa finalement tranquille. Merci Justin!

Le lendemain, je fus rattrapé par ma négligence de la semaine. J'avais été tellement pris par tout ce qui se passait avec Raphaëlle que j'avais accumulé un immense retard dans la correction des travaux de mes élèves. Et à présent, il était l'heure de payer… Le monde était mal fait…

Je passai tout l'avant-midi le nez dans les copies, à tenter de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de certains et de comprendre les raisonnements tordus des autres. Encore quelques minutes de plus, et mon cerveau allait exploser. Alors, je décidai de me changer les idées avec le fameux journal d'Evelyn Masen. Je ne tint pas dix pages. J'étais déjà tout près du mal de tête, alors lire les déboires d'une adolescente et ses problèmes amoureux ne m'aidait pas, aussi fascinants soient le contexte social et les références historiques. C'était vraiment une journée minable.

Alors je profitai du fait que la pluie avait cessé depuis quelques minutes pour aller m'aérer le cerveau. Il en avait bien besoin, le pauvre.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque quelques gouttes recommencèrent à tomber. C'était à prévoir. Je commençai donc à me rediriger tranquillement vers chez moi. Et alors, je la vis, qui allait en sens inverse. Raphaëlle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise, en me voyant.

- Eh Raphaëlle! la saluai-je, Comment ça va?

Elle me fit son magnifique sourire.

- Bien, et toi?

- Très bien. Tu te promenais, toi aussi?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, alors qu'elle commençait à marcher dans la même direction que moi. À ce moment précis, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? me demanda-t-elle.

Je fis une grimace au souvenir de l'avant-midi et à la pensée de ce qui me restait à faire.

- Ma tête va éclater si je dois encore poser les yeux sur une copie à corriger, répondis-je.

Elle éclata de rire. La plus belle musique existant sur cette terre.

J'étais presque revenu chez moi, et j'envisageais sérieusement de faire un détour pour prolonger mon temps avec elle, quand la pluie se décida finalement à tomber pour de bon, me donnant une idée beaucoup plus intéressante.

- Si tu veux, tu peux t'arrêter chez moi, le temps que ça se calme un peu, c'est juste à côté.

Elle hésita si longtemps que j'étais sûr qu'elle allait refuser. Mais au bout d'une éternité, elle finit par accepter. Alors je la guidai jusqu'à mon petit appartement. J'avais rarement été aussi excité. J'allais pouvoir lui présenter mon frère, dont je lui avais beaucoup parlé (en espérant qu'il saurait bien se tenir) et je passerais sûrement le meilleur après-midi de ma vie.

Vraiment, ce jour était fantastique!

* * *

Je n'ose pas mettre de date pour le prochain chapitre. Il arrivera quand il arrivera. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop long!

Et merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me lire!! ^^


	9. L'incident

Chapitre 8 : L'incident

En prenant la main de Raphaëlle pour la guider jusque chez moi, un nouvel espoir naquit au fond de moi. Elle n'avait pas protesté, n'avait pas paru mal à l'aise. Elle m'avait même souri. La vie était fantastique.

Elle eut cependant un temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer. Je me demandai pourquoi un bref instant, mais comme elle me souriait toujours, je ne m'y attardai pas. C'était toujours plus difficile de me concentrer sur des détails lorsqu'elle me souriait comme ça.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'au coin aménagé en salon et nous continuâmes tout naturellement notre conversation sur l'horreur de la correction des travaux d'étudiants et des stupidités qu'ils pouvaient écrire, quelques fois, sur leurs copies d'examen. Je ne faisais que commencer dans le métier et j'en avais déjà vu des bien drôles. Ce ne fut que quand mon frère sortit de sa chambre (probablement intrigué par les bruits de conversation) que je me rappelai qu'il était là.

Il figea d'abord un instant devant la vue de la magnifique femme à qui je parlais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer, c'était une réaction presque obligatoire devant la perfection de Raphaëlle. Mais quand bien même, cela m'énerva. Il se ressaisit rapidement, heureusement.

- Raphaëlle, j'imagine? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur à mon intention.

Évidemment, je rougis. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'allait pas lui dire que je ne parlais que d'elle depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Ce serait la honte assurée!

Comme mon amie hochait la tête d'un air curieux, je me dépêchai de faire les présentations.

- Oui, Justin, voici Raphaëlle Roy, ma collègue dont je t'ai parlé, lançai-je nonchalamment, Et Raphaëlle, mon frère Justin. Je partage l'appartement avec lui.

Celui-ci me jeta un regard à la fois moqueur et sarcastique, signifiant très clairement : « Comme si je ne savais pas déjà qui elle était! ». Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas m'enfoncer, cependant.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit mon frère en lui tendant la main.

Je remarquai que Raphaëlle hésita un instant avant de la saisir, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de contact physique.

- Moi de même, finit-elle toutefois par répondre.

- Il faisait froid dehors? demanda-t-il alors.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il?

- Je fais de la basse pression, expliqua Raphaëlle avec un sourire contraint.

Ah! Oui, ça, bien sûr… Elle avait les mains froides… Basse pression mon œil… Je me demandais ce qui causait cela, tout de même. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais si Raphaëlle était normale, elle ne serait plus Raphaëlle…

Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors. La pluie avait augmenté en force. Nous avions réellement bien fait de rentrer. J'entendis même un coup de tonnerre. Revenant à la situation présente, je croisai le regard de mon frère. Il avait l'air innocent de celui qui s'apprête à outrepasser les règles.

- Hey! Raphaëlle, lança-t-il, tu vas bien rester souper, non?

Et il me lança un clin d'œil.

Justin ne savait vraiment pas se mêler de ses affaires.

- Super, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, du spaghetti, ça te va?

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt. Hésitante, encore une fois. Et elle avait un léger air de dégoût, sur le coin des lèvres, le même qu'elle avait souvent devant la nourriture de piètre qualité servie par la cafétéria de l'école.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, je peux te ramener chez toi, aussi, lui proposai-je gentiment.

Mais au font, je voulais vraiment qu'elle accepte de rester. Mais je ne voulais pas trop pousser ma chance. Après tout, sa rupture spectaculaire ne datait que de quelques jours…

_Mais notre rencontre aussi…_ me rappela une petite voix au fond de moi. Arg… Je m'étais vraiment emballé dans cette relation. Elle aurait raison d'être terrorisée…

- D'accord, répondit tout à coup Raphaëlle, d'une voix claire et déterminée.

C'était quoi la question, déjà? Elle dût remarquer mon air confus, car elle ajouta :

- D'accord pour les spaghettis!

Et elle répondit timidement au sourire triomphant de mon frère qui se levait brusquement pour commencer à préparer tout ça, nous interdisant de l'aider. « C'est _ma_ spécialité! » avait-il dit d'un ton tranchant. Et c'était vrai, dans un sens… Le seul truc mangeable qu'il était capable de cuisiner. Mais en fait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était une manière très peu subtile de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Ou bien alors il allait en profiter pour me mettre de corvée vaisselle pour le reste de la semaine « en remerciement ». Mouais, plutôt ça…

Raphaëlle et moi restâmes silencieux. Un silence confortable, apaisant. Nous n'avions simplement pas besoin de parler. Nos regards se croisâmes, et je sus, je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier. À cet instant précis, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui fit s'accélérer mon cœur. Et j'oubliai momentanément le temps qui passait. Elle m'hypnotisait.

- C'est prêt!

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon frère. Combien de temps avions-nous passé à nous dévisager exactement? Je n'aurais su le dire. Je mis un moment à me réveiller de ma léthargie.

Je me levai comme un robot et trébuchai sur le rebord du tapis. La honte. D'autant plus que Raphaëlle me rattrapa avant que je ne m'étale. Depuis quand était-ce les filles qui rattrapaient les garçons? N'était-ce pas sensé être le contraire? Sinon, ça n'a absolument rien de romantique. À moins bien sûre que l'on s'étale tous les deux au sol… Oui, ça aurait été pas mal… Mais il avait fallu qu'elle réussisse à me remettre sur pieds. Drôlement forte, quand même. Et moi, je n'avais sûrement jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Justin qui riait n'était pas d'une grande aide pour mon amour propre… Je me sauvai vers la table à manger, sur laquelle trônaient trois assiettes de spaghetti. Et une carafe d'eau. Il avait fait les choses en grand, le frangin… Ça aurait presque été parfait s'il avait pensé à mettre les verres…

Raphaëlle n'avait même pas remarqué, s'assoyant à table les lèvres pincées, pour une raison inconnue. J'allais remédier à la situation lorsque mon frère s'en rendit compte à son tour, en voulant se servir à boire.

- Et zut! s'écria-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Je laissai échapper un rire alors qu'il courait jusqu'à l'armoire à vaisselle. Sur le retour, il se prit les pieds dans son sac d'école (ça lui apprendrait de le laisser traîner partout) et disparut derrière le comptoir (à croire que c'était notre soirée…). Je ne me serais pas privé de rire si ce n'était du grand bruit de verre brisé qui avait accompagné sa chute. Et merde, il avait mis les verres en miettes…

- Eh! Ça va? m'enquis-je tout de même.

- Ouais, ouais, rien de grave, répondit-il en se relevant, mais je crois que je me suis cassé une dent…

Il porta une main à sa bouche pour inspecter les dégâts. Il avait aussi une éraflure sur le menton. Il avait dû recevoir un verre dans la face. Réprimant mon amusement, je me retournai vers ma collègue. Toute envie de m'esclaffer disparut subitement. Son visage était effrayant. Plus encore que la première fois qu'elle avait vu les jumeaux Masen. Son regard était noir. Littéralement noir, et fixé sur Justin d'une façon affamée. Toute sa posture était rigide, et la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans sa main était toute tordue à l'intérieur de son poing. Comment cela était-il possible? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Que se passait-il?

Puis, l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Je sursautai, effrayé et confus. Alors, j'entendis un cri de douleur, tout autant que de surprise, dans mon dos. La scène que je vis lorsque je me retournai vers mon frère me laissa pantois, apeuré, perdu.

Raphaëlle lui avait sauté à la gorge. Il tentait vainement de la repousser. Autant s'escrimer contre une statue de mille tonnes, pour l'effet de ses efforts. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Qu'est-ce que c'était que de bordel? Je restai saisi, mon cerveau déconnecta. Je restai immobile à regarder cette scène démente, complètement décroché de la réalité.

- Merde, c'est trop tard! entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je manquai l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant surgir les Cullen dans ma cuisine. Enfin, Edward et Bella. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE CE BORDEL!!!!

Saisissant Raphaëlle chacun par un bras, Edward et Emmett l'éloignèrent de mon frère. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez effrayante, un coup de tonnerre retentit, l'orage s'était rapproché, étouffant légèrement le grognement terrifiant qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se débattait contre la poigne des deux garçons, consumée par un désir évident de terminer cette horreur qu'elle avait commencée. Cette monstruosité. J'étais incapable de détourner mon regard de ses traits déformés par la folie. Elle était plus belle et terrifiante que jamais. Mais elle ne se ressemblait plus. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle avait l'air possédée. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas l'air consciente. Et elle n'avait surtout pas l'air humain. Qu'était-elle exactement? Et eux? Les Cullens? Que faisaient-ils ici? Comment avaient-ils su? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Toutes ces questions furent reléguées au second plan lorsque j'entendis le hurlement le plus terrifiant que je n'avais jamais entendu, même dans les pires films d'horreur. Me retournant vers Justin, je le vis baignant dans une flaque rouge, de plus en plus grosse alors que le sang coulait à flot d'une blessure dans son cou sectionnant sa carotide. _Une morsure_, réalisai-je avec effroi. Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, en proie à la pire des tortures. Ce spectacle, ajouté à tout le reste, acheva de me décrocher définitivement de la réalité.

Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. J'allais forcément me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Comment, du rêve, étais-je passé au pire des cauchemars en si peu de temps?

Je ne réalisai pas vraiment quand Emmett réussit à faire sortir Raphaëlle par la fenêtre, à l'aide de Rosalie. Je les entendis vaguement discuter, interrompus périodiquement par le tonnerre, sans comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Une histoire à propos de venin. Je remarquai à peine lorsque Edward se pencha sur Justin pour l'examiner, et encore, c'était parce que j'avais les yeux fixés sur mon frère. Toutes les images effroyables, les sons insoutenables me parvenaient comme de très loin. Pourtant, j'entendis très clairement les mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Edward ensuite, et ils résonnèrent dans le fond de ma tête.

« C'est trop tard. Il a perdu trop de sang. »

* * *

Alors? Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé, mais est-ce que ça en valait le coup? Vous en pensez quoi?

Bon, je sais que c'est un peu chien de couper là... Surtout que ça va probablement prendre un peu de temps avant que je ne poste le prochain chapitre, parce que je suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de la façon dont je vais tourner la suite. (Et il y a les cours qui se mettent dans le chemin...)

Mais bon! Vous avez apprécié?


	10. La vérité

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le delai monstrueux. D'abord, j'ai eu moins de temps à moi, avec les cours et tout ça. Et ensuite, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Ou d'indécision, plutôt. J'avais plusieurs alternatives pour continuer mon histoire et je ne savais pas quel chemin emprunter. (Et cela risque de m'arriver encore, désolée...) Donc voici finalement le prochain chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La vérité

Lorsque je repris conscience de mon environnement, j'étais dans mon lit. J'étais bien incapable de me souvenir comment je m'y étais rendu. À moins que… tout cela pouvait-il vraiment avoir été un rêve? Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Mu par un élan d'espoir, je me précipitai vers la chambre de mon frère dont j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Pas de Justin. L'horreur me tordant l'estomac, je me tournai vers la cuisine. Pas de tache de sang, mais une forte odeur de javel m'assaillit les narines. Et sur la table, les trois assiettes encore pleines de spaghetti, la carafe d'eau et les ustensiles, dont une fourchette toute tordue. J'eus tout juste le temps de me rendre à la salle de bain avant de vomir. Tout cela avait donc vraiment eu lieu? Mais alors, où était passé Justin? Et les Cullen? Que s'était-il passé, ensuite? Quand j'étais entré en état de choc?

En forçant ma mémoire, une image fugace d'Edward soulevant sans effort mon frère se tordant de douleur m'apparut. Mais qu'en avait-il fait? Et moi, qu'étais-je sensé faire, à présent?

La suite logique des évènements me parut complètement illogique. Devais-je vraiment appeler la police? Toute cette folie était-elle de leur ressort? N'allaient-ils pas me prendre pour un fou?

Finalement, à défaut d'une meilleure idée, je me dirigeai vers le salon, où se trouvait le téléphone. Je figeai en apercevant Alice Cullen, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, la main négligemment posée sur le combiné. Je sentis la peur me gagner. Que faisait-elle encore ici? Était-elle là pour me surveiller? Me rassurer? Me menacer? Me kidnapper? Me tuer? Ou que sais-je encore… En tout cas, elle ne semblait pas vouloir que j'appelle la police.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, me dit-elle justement, Ça ne t'apportera rien et risquerait d'apporter des ennuis à beaucoup de gens, dont ton frère.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais la croire ou non, si je devais l'écouter. J'avais un peu l'impression que toutes mes certitudes sur le monde avaient disparu en fumée. Je me contentai de la dévisager. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser, sans y parvenir. Je n'étais pas sûr de vraiment vouloir entendre les réponses.

- Nous avons discuté de ton cas, en famille, poursuivit-elle, Quand tu seras prêt à entendre la vérité, fais-nous signe. Nous ne te la cacherons pas.

Et sur ce, elle se leva et disparut par la fenêtre. Je restai un moment saisi devant cette nouvelle bizarrerie, mais j'étais soulagé qu'on me laisse un peu de temps pour penser.

La vérité…

Elle ne devait pas être jolie. Étais-je prêt à l'affronter? Après les évènements de… Cela faisait combien de temps? Je jetai un œil à ma montre. 6h22. Les évènements de la veille, donc. Du moins, je l'espérais.

J'étais encore trop confus pour savoir ce que je voulais. Mon cœur battait la chamade dès que je m'imaginais parler de nouveau aux Cullen, ou pire, à Raphaëlle. Comment étais-je sensé réagir à tout cela?

Pour m'accorder un sursis avant de me décider, je me forçai à ne pas y penser. J'entrepris d'abord de ranger la salle à manger. Je jetai le spaghetti non-touché à la poubelle et nettoyai la vaisselle sale. Je restai cinq minutes à fixer la fourchette tordue, sans même songer à la redresser. C'était perdu d'avance. La vérité… Comment Raphaëlle avait-elle…

Je secouai la tête, m'efforçant d'en sortir des images désagréables. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je retournai donc dans ma chambre, apercevant le journal d'Evelyn Masen sur ma table de chevet. Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser aux Cullen, mais au moins, ça n'avait pas de lien avec Raphaëlle, ça me ramenait à « avant », à mes vieux questionnements. Je le feuilletai rapidement. Le nom « Edward » revenait fréquemment, l'oncle et le cousin de la jeune fille se prénommant ainsi. Coïncidence ou cela avait-il un lien avec les jumeaux Masen? Pas de trace d'une Renesmée, en tout cas. Edward était un nom courant, à l'époque. Le journal prenait fin en 1918, lorsque toute la famille d'Evelyn était décédée, à la guerre ou de la grippe espagnole. Seules elle et sa mère avaient survécu. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus eu la force d'écrire suite à cela. Et je me posais toujours autant de questions. Ce carnet ne m'aidait pas du tout.

Mais ça avait eu le mérite de me calmer. Je pus ensuite penser plus sereinement. Tous ces mystères autour des Cullen et de Raphaëlle. Quel était le lien entre eux? La raison de leur comportement bizarre. J'avais une chance d'avoir réponse à mes questions. Allais-je avoir le cran de la saisir?

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans le noir, j'avais besoin de comprendre. Quelle que soit la vérité j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Je me sentais prêt à y faire face.

Puis, toute cette belle détermination vola en éclat l'espace d'un instant. « Fais-nous signe », avait dit Alice. Mais ça voulait dire quoi au juste? Quel genre de signe étais-je sensé faire? N'aurait-elle pas pu laisser un numéro de téléphone avant de disparaître? Et maintenant, je faisais quoi?

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de trop me poser de questions, j'entendis cogner à ma porte de chambre. J'en sortis pour découvrir Alice, Jasper, Isabella, Edward et un couple que je ne connaissais pas installés dans mon salon. Une vague d'agacement me saisit. De quel droit entraient-ils chez moi comme s'il s'agissait de leur demeure? Et depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là? Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une frayeur sourde. Le temps des révélations était venu, et je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier ce que j'allais découvrir.

Je m'assis donc dans le fauteuil, visiblement laissé à mon intention, surtout en considérant que Jasper et Edward étaient restés debout et qu'Isabella était assise à terre (mais ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il n'y avait qu'un divan et un fauteuil dans mon salon). J'étais soulagé que Raphaëlle ne soit pas parmi eux. Je n'aurais pas su comment réagir, encore moins que maintenant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, par quoi commencer.

- Je voudrais tout d'abord me présenter, commença l'homme que je ne connaissais pas, Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma femme Esmée.

Il désigna la jeune femme à ses côtés. J'étais surpris tout en m'y attendant. Ils paraissaient trop jeunes pour être les parents de leur petite troupe. Mais en même temps, c'était loin d'être la chose la plus étrange les concernant.

- Je crois que vous connaissez nos enfants, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer machinalement. J'attendais qu'on en vienne aux faits tout en redoutant d'y arriver. Je pianotais machinalement sur l'accoudoir, en proie à la plus grande des nervosités. Puis étrangement, je me sentis plus calme, ce qui était bienvenu.

- Vous devez savoir, poursuivit le Dr Cullen, que vous ne pouvez parler de ce que nous allons vous dire ou de ce que vous avez vu à qui que ce soit. Pas même à votre famille. C'est pour votre propre sécurité autant que la nôtre. Notre secret doit le rester.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. À qui voulaient-ils que j'en parle de toute façon? On me prendrait pour un fou.

- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir, exactement? me demanda Carlisle Cullen avec un léger sourire qui me mit un peu plus à l'aise.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour faire un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Puis j'allai au plus pressé.

- Mon frère…, commençai-je.

Ma voix ne sortit pas correctement, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, brisée. J'avais la gorge serrée. Je me raclai la gorge et pris une nouvelle inspiration alors qu'une nouvelle vague de calme de provenance inconnue m'aidait à reprendre.

- Est-il mort? achevai-je difficilement.

- Non. Il va survivre, répondit fermement le docteur avec un air étrange, cependant.

Le soulagement me submergea. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre Justin.

- Il n'aura pas de séquelles? m'assurai-je tout de même. Il va vraiment s'en tirer? Où est-il? Vous l'avez amené à l'hôpital? Je pourrai aller le voir?

Les questions déboulaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter à présent. Jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard grave du docteur. Il soupira. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

- Il y aura des « séquelles », si on peut dire, commença-t-il, et à cause d'elles, il est possible que vous ne puissiez plus jamais le revoir. Tout dépendra de lui, et de vous, aussi. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites pour l'instant. Mais je puis vous assurer qu'il survivra.

Et alors je sus que je ne pouvais pas repousser plus longtemps la question qui me faisait le plus peur. Celle qui pourrait me briser pour toujours.

- Que lui a-t-elle fait, exactement. Que voulait-elle lui faire? Pourquoi?

Toujours ce même calme étrange m'empêchait de céder à une crise d'hystérie.

- Pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que tu comprennes ce que nous sommes, ce qu'elle est, et en quoi cela nous affecte.

Il me jaugea un instant du regard, alors que je sentais la tension monter en moi.

- Nous sommes des vampires, finit-il.

La panique m'assaillit. C'était impossible, les vampires n'existaient pas. Et en même temps, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt. C'était tellement évident. Elle n'était pas venue à l'école, lorsqu'il y avait eu du soleil, et les Cullen non plus. Elle détestait la nourriture de la cafétéria, s'arrangeait pour en manger le moins possible, pas du tout, lorsqu'elle pouvait. Mais surtout, lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Justin, c'était pour boire son sang. Je revoyais la trace de morsure sur le cou de mon frère. Elle avait voulu boire son sang. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer alors que j'assimilais ce qu'ils venaient de me révéler et qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà sans me l'être avoué. Ils étaient des vampires. Allais-je avoir droit au même sort que mon frère? Allaient-ils me vider de mon sang, moi-aussi, maintenant que je savais?

- Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, intervint Edward. Ce qui s'est passé avec Justin était un accident. Notre famille ne se nourrit pas d'êtres humains, nous chassons des animaux. Simplement, il est quelques fois difficile de résister, surtout lorsqu'on manque d'expérience, comme Raphaëlle. Mais tu n'as pas à nous craindre.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être rassuré, si je devais les croire. Ils semblaient sincères, mais j'avais tout de même six vampires devant moi… De toute façon, avais-je vraiment le choix?

Et puis, je compris subitement un élément, tout en ayant peur de l'admettre.

- Quand vous parlez de séquelles, pour Justin… commençai-je.

- Oui, répondit Edward, Il sera des nôtres d'ici quelques jours.

Je restai bloqué sur cette affirmation. Ça en faisait un peu trop. Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus démente. C'était… C'était fou. Et le pire, c'était que c'était vrai. Mais j'en avais assez entendu. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais appris. J'avais besoin d'assimiler tout ça. Il ne restait qu'un point sur lequel j'avais besoin d'être rassuré.

- Et Raphaëlle, que lui avez-vous fait? Que va-t-il lui arriver?

C'était idiot, puisque c'était elle la responsable de tout ce cauchemar, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Et le fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne soient pas présents n'était pas pour me rassurer. J'espérais malgré tout qu'elle allait bien, même si je m'en voulais de me sentir comme ça, quand je pensais à Justin.

- Rien, répondit le Dr Cullen, nous l'avons simplement arrêtée et éloignée. Elle va bien.

Et je m'en voulu un peu d'être soulagé. Pouvais-je vraiment l'aimer malgré tout?

Finalement, Alice se leva, suivie de ses parents et de Bella.

- J'imagine que tu en as assez entendu, dit-elle en souriant, n'oublie pas, cependant, que personne ne doit savoir. S'il te venait l'idée d'en parler, nous le saurions aussitôt, m'avertit-elle avec toujours souriante.

Et elle me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître par la fenêtre, comme plus tôt. Le docteur et sa femme me firent un signe de tête avent de l'imiter, de même que Jasper et Edward. Seule Isabella hésita un peu avant de sortir. Finalement elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu sais, elle s'en veut terriblement, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, Elle n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal, et elle se sent vraiment mal. Elle n'osera probablement plus jamais te revoir. Elle a trop peur de te faire encore du mal, et aussi que tu la rejettes probablement, que tu la détestes. Elle va sûrement essayer de rester loin. Mais moi, je crois que c'est à toi de décider, si tu veux la revoir ou non. Si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque pour elle. Réfléchis aussi à ça, s'il-te-plaît.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, mais apparemment, elle n'attendait pas de réaction. Elle hocha simplement la tête et disparut à son tour.

Et moi, je restai dans mon salon. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à penser. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Et la personne qui aurait pu m'aider était indisponible pour le moment. Elle allait devenir un vampire sous peu et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul. La vérité… C'était décidément une chose terrifiante, douloureuse. Et j'aurais sous peu de nombreuses décisions à prendre. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur du lendemain.

* * *

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire. Et si vous avez des hypothèses ou des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je n'ai pas d'avance dans mes chapitres, aussi, vos commentaires peuvent quelques fois m'aider à trouver de l'inspiration. (Et une review quelle qu'elle soit est toujours la bienvenue! ^^)

À la prochaine, dans un avenir indéfini!


	11. Téléphone

Chapitre 10 : Téléphone

Deux jours. J'étais resté deux jours sans nouvelle. Les deux jours les plus angoissants, les plus longs et les plus bizarres de ma vie.

Après y avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, j'avais décidé d'essayer de garder les choses les plus « normales » possible. Ou plutôt, j'avais décidé de couvrir les… les vampires. Rien que penser le mot me faisait bizarre. Vampire. C'était tellement incroyable…

Enfin, j'avais plusieurs raisons pour cela. La première : à qui en parler de toute façon? On me prendrait pour un fou et je n'avais aucune envie de finir à l'asile. Très peu pour moi, merci. La seconde : pour les intérêts de mon frère. Il allait lui aussi être un… un vampire, sous peu, alors couvrir les vampires, c'était couvrir mon frère aussi, non? La troisième raison était d'ordre plus… disons vital. J'avais simplement peur qu'ils me tuent si je dévoilais leur secret ou si je les mettais dans l'embarras. Après tout, c'était des vampires…

Vampires… Irk…

Et donc, le lendemain de ma nuit blanche de réflexion, j'étais retourné enseigner, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, la peur au ventre. Ma plus grande frayeur : croiser Raphaëlle. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver face à elle, je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'avais pas encore décidé. Et pour être franc, elle me faisait peur. Heureusement, elle n'était pas revenue à l'école. Et paradoxalement, je ne me sentis pas soulagé pour autant. Et si jamais elle avait disparu et que je ne puisse jamais la revoir?

Les Cullen, quant à eux, agissaient comme si de rien n'était avec un talent incroyable. Ils étaient bien plus doués que moi à ce jeu-là. Quoique, qui sait? Peut-être avaient-ils l'habitude de situations comme ça? Ils étaient des vampires, après tout. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. L'habitude… Des vampires… J'avais remarqué qu'ils avaient tous séché leur après-midi, aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il ne faisait pas soleil. Y avait-il eu un autre « accident », comme ils le disaient si bien?

Nouveau frisson. Des vampires.

Au cours des deux précédentes journées, j'avais dû faire face à un autre problème, tout à fait prévisible, mais que, stupidement, je n'avais pas prévu : la curiosité de Liliane. Évidemment, elle voulait savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas là lundi, pourquoi Raphaëlle avait soudainement disparu, pourquoi j'avais une drôle de tête, pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça, et mon air renfrogné ne semblait pas la décourager.

- T'as pas fini avec tes questions? avais- je fini par craquer, Va donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre avec ta fascination morbide pour la vie des autres. C'est pas de ma faute si tu trouves pas ta propre vie suffisamment intéressante, alors laisse-moi tranquille et mêle-toi de tes affaires!

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? avait-elle rétorqué, blessée.

- J'ai pas de problème. Et puis, même si j'en avais un, ça n'est pas de tes affaires, et encore moins celles du reste de l'école, alors je me passerai bien de tes hypothèses cinglées, tes investigations de vieille frustrée par sa vie et tes rumeurs débiles. Fous-moi la paix, pour une fois dans ta vie!

- Non mais tu t'entends parler? s'était-elle insurgée, Moi je ne voulais que t'aider! Pas besoin de me sauter à la gorge comme ça!

Suite à cela, elle ne m'avait plus embêté, à mon grand soulagement. Mais ça ne l'avais pas empêché de raconter que je m'étais fait plaquer par Raphaëlle et que c'était pour ça que j'étais de mauvais poil. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. Ni à quel point la réalité était incroyable. En fait, sa rumeur m'arrangeait, même. Elle me donnait une excuse fantastique pour ne pas être dans mon état normal.

J'avais aussi dû faire face à une conversation téléphonique avec ma mère. Rien n'est plus difficile que mentir à sa mère. Elle avait un don pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais mis mon angoisse sur le dos d'un retard dans les corrections d'une dissertation, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi. J'étais réellement en retard dans mes corrections. Mais je m'en fichais complètement. Et j'avais prétendu que Justin était resté tard à l'université à cause d'un problème au laboratoire. J'avais réussi à dire son nom sans trembler, ce qui m'avait grandement impressionné moi-même. Par contre, je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point ma mère m'avait cru. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour qu'elle ne débarque pas chez moi.

Et voilà donc, après deux jours, j'en étais toujours au même point, à me tordre les mains d'angoisse à attendre une quelconque nouvelle de mon frère. Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais sûrement pu aller voir un des enfants Cullen à l'école, mais ils m'intimidaient. Ces vampires. Alors j'étais dans un cul-de-sac. Incapable de continuer à vivre sans savoir, et incapable de faire les démarches qu'il fallait pour avoir les informations qu'il me fallait. Et depuis deux jours, je passais mes soirées à tourner en rond dans mon appartement, ou je restais assis sur une chaise, sans bouger, les mains jointes, crispées, les dents serrées, à attendre. Attendre quoi? Aucune idée. Attendre, tout simplement. J'étais dans une phase « assis sans bouger » lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Un coup. Deux coups. Je réalisai alors que je devrais peut-être réagir. Trois coups. Je me levai péniblement, mes genoux craquèrent quand je les dépliai. Quatre coups. Je regardai l'afficheur. « No confidentiel ». Cinq coups. J'hésitai à saisir le combiné. Six coups. Sept coups. Je me décidai finalement à décrocher.

- Allo? lançai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Il y eut un soupir, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut, Stephan?

Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Elle était claire, parfaite, comme celles des Cullen. Était-ce l'un d'entre eux?

- Oui… Qui est à l'appareil?

Court silence.

- Ben… euh… c'est moi… c'est… Justin…

Je restai interloqué, figé. Pourquoi ne reconnaissais-je donc pas sa voix?

- Tu, euh… j'ai changé, hein? poursuivit-il alors, d'un ton embarrassé.

Cette fois, je reconnus son intonation, malgré l'étrangeté de sa voix.

- C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? Comment…

Ma voix bloqua dans ma gorge sous l'émotion.

- Ouais… enfin, je crois bien… C'est bizarre. J'aurais préféré venir te voir en personne mais… je… je… enfin, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

- Comment tu vas? m'enquis-je alors.

- Je… Bien… j'imagine… c'est bizarre…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Comment ça c'est passé pour toi, les derniers jours?

À peine avais-je posé la question que j'aurais voulu la reprendre. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

- Eh bien… euh… c'est un peu flou, répondit-il, mais c'était pas… c'était… Enfin, je vais bien maintenant. Je me suis, euh… _réveillé_ il y a plusieurs heures maintenant, et ça va.

Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu. Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la conversation. Mais cette fois, ce fut Justin qui se dédia pour le briser.

- Ils m'ont dit que… que tu étais au courant pour, enfin tu sais, pour…

- Les vampires?

- Ouais, ça…

Il était bizarre de constater qu'il avait plus de difficultés avec le terme que moi, alors que lui-même était un… un vampire. Et c'est à ce moment que la réalité me frappa. Je ne parlais pas seulement à mon frère. Je parlais à un vampire. À mon frère devenu un vampire.

- Stephan… est-ce que ça te fais peur?

Je pouvais sentir la crainte dans son ton de voix. Que devais-je lui répondre? J'optai pour la franchise. De toute façon, il était encore plus doué que ma mère pour savoir quand je mentais.

- Oui, avouai-je après un moment.

Nouveau soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, en fait, non? poursuivit-il avec un rire de dérision dans la voix.

J'eus un léger rire moi aussi, sans raison particulière.

- Mais, reprit-il avec sa voix angoissée, est-ce que tu as peur… de moi?

- Non, répondis-je aussitôt, avant de me raviser, Enfin… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Cette fois, son rire fut plus naturel.

- Ce serait une réaction normale, maintenant que je suis le plus fort, se moqua-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Je me suis battu contre un grizzly, tout à l'heure, et c'est lui qui a perdu, se vanta-t-il.

Je rigolai.

- Mes félicitations, plaisantai-je.

Il eut un court moment de silence.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te raconte les trucs complètement déments qui m'arrivent, où est-ce que ça te ferait peur?

J'hésitai un instant. Mais c'était mon frère, après tout.

- On s'est toujours tout raconté, n'est-ce pas? répondis-je.

- Merci, parce que bien sûr, je peux en parler avec eux, mais… c'est pas pareil… Bien sûr, ils comprennent que c'est déboussolant, au début, ils sont tous passés par là, ils s'en souviennent, mais… c'est pas comme de parler avec toi…

- Bien sûr… Alors? Ça fait quoi d'être un vampire?

Étonnamment, le fait de parler avec Justin et de réaliser qu'en fin de compte, il était resté lui me rassurait à un tel point que ça dissipait toutes mes peurs d'en apprendre d'avantage. C'était mon frère, je le connaissais, je l'aimais, et cela, peu importe ce qu'il était devenu. Et je réalisais aussi que c'était aussi bizarre pour lui que pour moi. C'était même peut-être pire pour lui. Alors, si c'était pour le soutenir, et pour rester aussi complice avec lui, j'étais prêt à ravaler toutes mes craintes. J'avais presque _envie_ de savoir. Pour comprendre.

Mon frère rit à mon soudain enthousiasme.

- Tu sais, je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que j'avais mis un ours en pièce, commença-t-il.

Il me fallut deux secondes pour assimiler l'information.

- Vraiment?

- Oui… Le pauvre, il n'a eu aucune chance. C'est un des trucs supers à être comme je suis devenu. La force et la vitesse. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quelle vitesse je peux courir.

- Les Cullen, ils t'ont laissé te battre contre un ours?

Je n'en revenais pas. Et moi qui leur faisais confiance pour s'occuper de Justin.

- Ils m'y ont même encouragé. Ils m'ont emmené en forêt exprès pour ça. Tu sais pour… euh, me nourrir… Ils t'en avaient parlé, non?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, essayant de me rappeler quand les Cullen m'auraient avoué qu'ils mangeaient des grizzlys pour le petit déjeuner…

- C'est le truc qui m'a le plus dégoûté, quand j'ai compris, reprit-il avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me ressaisir, l'idée de boire du sang. Mais en fin de compte, c'est pas tellement grave, non? On fait de mal à personne. Et puis, c'est pas aussi répugnant que je le craignais. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire…

- Mouais…lâchai-je, choqué.

Ça faisait un peu bizarre de parler de _ça_ avec mon frère vampire. Plutôt inhabituel comme situation. Mais je réalisai à ma grande surprise que ça ne m'effrayait pas. Après tout, je le savais, et c'était bien naturel qu'un vampire boive du sang.

- Enfin, poursuivis-je, quand les Cullen m'ont dit qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux, je ne m'imaginais quand même pas qu'ils allaient, armés, dans les bois, pour partir à la chasse au grizzly…

Justin eut, suite à ma répartie, un éclat de rire qui m'inquiéta un peu.

- Quoi? m'enquis-je.

- Quand je disais que j'étais fort… commença-t-il, ben les ours on les tue à mains nues…

- Quoi?

Je tentai de visualiser la scène, sans y parvenir, cependant.

- Même Alice? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Imaginer Alice Cullen se battre contre des ours, c'était comme… comme… C'était simplement impossible.

Et Justin qui se contenta de rire un peu plus…

- Enfin… On peu aussi se nourrir de chevreuils ou ce genre de trucs, mais les herbivores n'ont pas tellement bon goût. Les carnivores sont meilleurs.

Cette conversation commençait à être vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. Peut-être trop vampire, tout simplement.

- Ok, j'en ai assez entendu sur les goûts alimentaires de mon vampire de frère! T'as pas un truc plus normal à me raconter? Question que j'évite la crise de panique ou que sais-je encore!

- T'en demande trop! Depuis quelques jours, il n'y a plus rien de normal dans ma vie. Enfin, je crois que je vais m'y accommoder assez facilement, à la vie de vampire. Le seul truc que je regrette, c'est que je ne pourrai probablement plus voir papa et maman. Et toi non plus, du moins, pas avant longtemps.

- Comment ça?

Je commençai à paniquer.

- Pour les parents, je peux comprendre, mais moi! Je suis déjà au courant de toute façon! Ils ne peuvent pas nous interdire de nous voir! J'ai pas envie de t'abandonner comme ça! T'es mon frère Justin! Et je te jure que je n'aurai pas peur de toi! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça! Ils n'ont pas le droit!

- Tu ne comprends pas! me coupa-t-il sèchement, C'est pas pour eux, ni même pour moi. C'est pour toi qu'on ne peut pas se voir!

Je ne répondis pas attendant qu'il s'explique.

- C'est dangereux. Je pourrais te faire du mal.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorquai-je, buté, pourquoi tu voudrais me faire du mal?

- Ce n'est pas la question, s'impatienta-t-il, je pourrais te tuer. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi! Je suis un vampire! Tu n'as donc pas peur?

- Non!

Et c'était vrai.

- Tu es mon frère. Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi!

Il soupira, exaspéré.

- Ça ne change rien. Prend Raphaëlle…

Mes entrailles se tordirent à l'entente de ce nom.

- … il ne lui a fallu qu'une misérable petite goutte de sang, poursuivit-il, et elle a complètement perdu lumière. Si les Cullen n'avaient pas débarqué, elle nous aurait probablement tués tous les deux, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle te porte. Et pourtant, elle a une bonne quinzaine d'année d'expérience de retenue face au sang humain, dirons-nous. Moi, ça ne fait même pas 24 heures que je suis comme ça, alors il est hors de questions que je risque ta vie. Tu es mon frère. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Soudain, mes jambes eurent de la difficulté à me maintenir debout. J'en avais trop entendu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'étais perdu. Je ne voulais pas penser à Raphaëlle. Je ne voulais pas penser que mon frère puisse être dangereux. Mon frère que j'avais toujours protégé. Et il était désormais complètement inaccessible. À cause de Raphaëlle.

- Quand? Quand pourrai-je te revoir alors? Je ne veux pas te perdre!

Nouveau soupir.

- Pas avant des mois…

Des mois…

- Tu vas me manquer, conclut-il.

Sa voix était bizarre. Un peu comme s'il pleurait, mais pas tout à fait.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ni lui ni moi ne semblions trouver quoi que ce soit à ajouter ou se décider à raccrocher. Jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe un bâillement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 12h42. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, reprit mon frère, je te rappelle demain, ok?

- D'accord. À demain… Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi. Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Et moi je restai planté un moment, dans tous mes états, en proie à une panoplie ahurissante d'émotions différentes.

* * *

Bonjour et merci à tous mes lecteurs.

Je voudrais m'excuser tout d'abord pour le délai. J'en suis profondément désolée et je tiens à vous avertir que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant, malheureusement. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je savais où je m'en allait jusqu'à un certain point, et j'ai le regret de vous dire que ce point est arrivé (il y a un chapitre en fait). Donc, voilà, je ne sais plus trop quelle direction faire prendre à cette histoire, ce qui explique les délais. (C'est le temps que ça me prend pour trouver une idée, puis l'envie et le temps de l'écrire). Donc, n'attendez pas mes chapitres trop vite.

Et pour cette même raison, si jamais vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça pourrait m'aider. (Les encouragements aussi, ça aide). Sinon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner complètement cette histoire, mais ne soyez pas étonnés par son rythme ralenti. Tant que j'ai des idées, je vais continuer de poster, cependant.

Finalement, merci à tous ceux qui ne ce sont pas encore découragés de me lire et à la prochaine!


	12. Mise en scène

Deux mois... Désolée, je sais que c'est long! J'espère que ça aura vallu le coup!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mise en scène

Le jeudi, après une autre journée pénible à l'école, je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Je voyais approcher la fin de la semaine avec angoisse. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que je cachais à tous la disparition de Justin. Combien de temps encore étais-je sensé continuer cette mascarade? En plus de cela, je me faisais du souci pour mon frère vampire qui se battait contre des ours à ses heures perdues. Sans compter Liliane qui répandait des rumeurs de plus en plus folles à mon sujet, à l'école, sans doute pour se venger de mon manque de coopération ou pour m'inciter à parler. Mais ses histoires commençaient à me sortir par les yeux. Et à présent, je devais inventer un mensonge crédible pour éviter la visite hebdomadaire chez mes parents. Et je n'avais toujours pas revu Raphaëlle, depuis l'incident. Pas que je sois pressé… Et j'espérais aussi recevoir un autre appel de mon frère, et aussi…

En gros, j'étais en train de développer la pire migraine de toute mon existence. À force d'essayer de penser à tout, de tenter de tout prévoir, de réfléchir à tout ce qui me tombait dessus ces temps-ci, j'avais l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

Autant essayer de procéder par étape. Pour commencer, je m'installai dans le fauteuil, avec un sac de biscuits à grignoter. Il fallait que je mange, sinon j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu m'évanouir.

La priorité numéro un était sans conteste mes parents et leur fichu repas familial hebdomadaire. Et si je prétendais être malade et Justin aussi?… Et ma mère viendrait à coup sûr prendre de nos nouvelles en personne… Oui, très bonne idée, autant lui avouer tout de suite la vérité…

Bon, j'allais simplement prétendre avoir trop de travail. Ils n'auraient rien à répondre à ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien y faire? Et Justin, il avait son projet de laboratoire. Ça lui demandait beaucoup de temps, avant. Restait plus qu'à espérer que maman ne déciderait pas de passer à l'improviste pour nous apporter du dessert ou un bon repas chaud préparé avec amour.

Mais même si je réussissais miraculeusement à éviter que ma mère ne découvre l'absence de Justin cette fin de semaine, combien de temps encore devrais-je continuer à mentir à tout le monde comme ça? Ça allait finir par se savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable!

Mais bon… Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, autant faire mon possible pour que ça arrive plus tard que tôt… Et faire de mon mieux face à la situation quand elle se pointerait… Mouais…

Autant passer au second problème insoluble…

Donc, devais-je classer le problème « aider mon frère vampire à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie » comme plus important que « pardonner ou non à la fille que j'aime qui a tenté d'assassiner le frère en question »?

Dur, dur, dur… Et si je passais à la prochaine question à la place?

Et le mal de tête qui repointe le bout de son nez… À ce rythme, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir…

Et puis on cogna à la porte.

Je relevai les yeux en direction de l'entrée de mon appartement. Qui pouvait bien être là? J'hésitai un moment avant de me décider à aller voir. Et si c'était ma mère, justement?

Mais si c'était ma mère, ne pas répondre ne serait pas moins suspect que répondre et qu'elle découvre que Justin n'était pas là. Mais finalement, mes inquiétudes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, car derrière la porte se trouvaient Edward et Alice Cullen. À ma grande surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils prenaient la peine d'utiliser la porte.

- J'ai vu que si nous apparaissions encore une fois au milieu de ton salon sans prévenir, tu allais piquer une crise. J'ai préféré éviter, me lança mystérieusement la jeune fille.

- Mais il a raison, Alice, ça ne se fait pas normalement, rétorqua son frère.

Celle-ci eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Mais regardez qui parle!

Ce à quoi son frère lui tira la langue. Et moi, je restai quelque peu interloqué à les regarder. C'était la première fois que je les voyais agir autant comme les adolescents dont ils avaient l'apparence. Et finalement, Edward se retourna vers moi.

- Pouvons-nous entrer? demanda-t-il face à mon manque de réaction.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr…

De toute façon, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir les mettre à la porte. Surtout en sachant qu'ils aimaient se battre contre des ours dans leur temps libre… Mais tout de même, je trouvais que les Cullen étaient plutôt souvent rendus chez moi ces derniers temps…

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur le divan, alors que je retournais m'installer sur le fauteuil avec mon sac de biscuits. J'hésitai un instant avant de recommencer à en manger. Je leur lançai un regard incertain.

- Vous, euh… Vous en voulez? leur proposai-je maladroitement, ignorant s'ils pouvaient encore manger comme tout le monde.

Alice secoua doucement la tête et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Bon… Au moins j'étais fixé…

- En fait, commença le jeune homme, si nous sommes venus aujourd'hui, c'est pour régler un problème logistique, si je puis dire. Il faudrait fournir aux gens une bonne explication pour la disparition de Justin. Le fait que tu saches la vérité complique les choses, naturellement. Non ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser te faire interroger par la police, tu serais incapable de bien leur mentir. Alors nous avons pensé que l'idéal serait que Justin « meure » une fois pour toute aux yeux de tous.

- Meure? Comment ça? C'est pas un peu drastique?

- Il n'y a pas trente-six manières de disparaître. Il y a bien l'alternative de la maladie contagieuse ou le départ pour étudier à l'étranger, mais dans les deux cas, ça ne serait possible qu'en mettant vos parents au courant de toute cette histoire, ce qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter, et Justin était d'accord avec cela. Donc, il faut que Justin meure dans un scénario permettant qu'on ne retrouve pas de corps.

Je pris un instant pour processer ces nouvelles informations.

- Vous n'allez pas tuer Justin pour de vrai, hein?

- Bien sûr que non! rétorqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était toujours ça! Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des derniers jours, je n'arrivais plus à être sûr de rien!

- Et donc… commençai-je, quel est le plan, au juste?

- Le plus simple aurait été de mettre le feu à votre appartement, répondit Edward, ce qui aurait donné une bonne explication à l'absence de corps, mais c'est trop dangereux pour les autres habitants.

- Et puis, ça aurait mal tourné, ajouta sa sœur, alors on a élaboré un plan B.

- Qui consiste en…?

Allaient-ils cracher le morceau?

- Quand tu te rends chez tes parents, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de prendre la route qui coupe par la forêt? demanda Alice.

- Euh… Oui, souvent, même, pourquoi? Quel est le rapport?

- Bien, voilà ce que tu vas faire, m'expliqua le jeune homme, tu vas téléphoner à tes parents et leur confirmer ta venue ce samedi avec ton frère. Le reste se déroulera samedi matin. Attends-nous ici avant de quitter l'appartement. On se retrouve dans deux jours pour la suite. Ma famille va se charger de préparer tous les détails d'ici là. D'accord?

- Appeler mes parents et confirmer pour samedi. Ok. Et ensuite?

- C'est tout pour le moment, conclut Alice en se levant, à samedi!

- Au revoir, renchérit son frère en quittant la pièce avec la jeune fille.

- Oui mais…, tentai-je de protester

Mais ils étaient déjà partis. Et ils ne m'avaient même pas expliqué en quoi consistait leur foutu plan…

Et mon frère ne put pas m'en apprendre davantage, lorsque je lui parlai au téléphone.

- Je sais bien qu'ils préparent quelque chose à propos de ça, me dit-il, mais j'étais parti chasser avec Raphaëlle et Esmée lorsqu'ils ont élaboré leur plan. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à mon retour, Emmett se plaignait que c'était toujours les mêmes qui s'amusaient. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fait exprès d'en parler quand moi et Raphaëlle n'étions pas là. Ils n'y font allusion qu'à mots couverts en notre présence. Alors soit prudent, ok?

Je la trouvais un peu bizarre cette histoire.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient me faire du mal?

Silence au bout de la ligne.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, Je ne crois pas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous cacheraient leur plan. Je vais quand même essayer de leur demander.

Et moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils mettraient Raphaëlle dans le même sac que Justin. Mais l'entendre en parler aussi simplement me donnait envie de la revoir. Elle me manquait. Presque autant que Justin, en fait.

Le samedi suivant, donc, j'étais prêt à tout et n'importe quoi. J'étais nerveux. Je fis un saut monstrueux quand Edward apparut subitement à mes côtés.

- Je croyais que vous n'alliez plus faire ça! rechignai-je.

- Cas exceptionnel. Pour l'avant-midi, je représente ton frère. Il est encore trop jeune pour jouer un rôle correctement, surtout à proximité d'humains, alors je me suis dédié pour « mourir » à sa place. Personne ne me verra d'assez près pour faire la différence.

Je remarquai qu'il portait en effet une chemise ayant appartenu à mon frère. Et qu'il avait une perruque brune à la main.

- Et ce fameux plan, commençai-je.

- Je t'expliquerai les détails dans la voiture, m'interrompit-il.

Je n'osai pas protester. Dehors, il n'y avait personne. C'était presque étrange. Un coup de chance peut-être. Quoique quand il s'agissait des Cullen, je n'étais pas sûr de croire encore à la chance. Je me dirigeai naturellement vers le côté conducteur, mais avant que je n'aie déverrouillé la portière, le jeune homme surgit à mes côtés.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses le volant, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi? C'est ma voiture, protestai-je.

Il ne bougea pas, tendant la main pour recevoir les clefs. Je tentai de soutenir son regard, inconfortable à l'idée de ne rien contrôler dans ce plan à la noix. Je ne tint pas plus de vingt secondes avant de céder. Il avait un regard difficile à tenir. Et il savait manifestement s'en servir. Assis sur le siège passager de ma propre voiture, tout ça commençait réellement à m'exaspérer. Edward démarra sans commenter et se dirigea vers la route de la forêt, un peu plus rapidement que je ne conduisais moi-même. Mais je devais avouer qu'il savait très bien conduire, surtout en considérant son âge.

Son âge… Je me souvint alors que selon son dossier scolaire, il n'avait pas encore 16 ans (*). Où diable avait-il appris à conduire comme ça? Il n'avait même pas de permis!

Il rit légèrement à mes côtés, ce qui me ramena à des préoccupations plus immédiates.

- Alors, maintenant, je peux savoir quel est le plan? grognai-je, énervé.

Il eut un moment de silence et se tourna vers moi.

- Nous allons avoir un accident de voiture, commença-t-il, je vais perdre le contrôle du véhicule à proximité de la rivière, nous allons plonger dedans, et tu te dépêcheras de sortir et de nager jusqu'à la berge. Il y a des gens un peu derrière nous qui arriveront presque tout de suite pour t'aider. De mon côté je vais être emporté par le courant, ce qui fournira une bonne explication à l'absence de corps. Les secours chercheront probablement un corps pendant quelques jours, mais en ne trouvant rien, ils présumeront que ton frère est mort et le problème est réglé!

Je restai bouche bée.

- C'est quoi ce plan? C'est complètement dément!

- C'est génial, oui! Mais ne t'en fais pas! Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien! Les autres seront dans la forêt prêts à intervenir au moindre problème, on a même une chaufferette d'urgence, au cas.

Il eut un léger rire, comme pour une blague personnelle.

- Donc, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Renesmée et Jacob sont dans les bois et Carlisle t'attendra à l'hôpital. Mais de toute façon, Alice n'a pas vu de problèmes, alors tout devrait bien aller.

Je me demandai vaguement qui pouvait bien être Jacob. Sûrement un autre vampire… Puis, je repensai à son plan complètement fou.

- Et toi, t'étais volontaire pour te noyer? rétorquai-je sarcastiquement. T'es complètement cinglé! Je peux pas croire que ça va marcher!

Ils pouvaient bien avoir caché leur idée à Justin, il était bien trop sensé pour les laisser faire! Les Cullen étaient fous! Il allait se tuer, ce crétin!

- T'en fais pas pour moi, il y a peu de chances que ça arrive. Allez, accroche-toi, on arrive!

Alors, la voiture commença à déraper, et moi à paniquer. Je jetai un regard à mon voisin. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Merde! Ce cinglé allait nous tuer tous les deux! Puis, la voiture fit un tonneau et passa par-dessus la barrière un peu branlante du pont chevauchant la rivière, dont le courant était très fort en ce temps de l'année. L'instant suivant, nous plongions dans l'eau. J'étais figé de stupeur. J'allais mourir!

- Dépêche-toi de sortir! me lança alors Edward, me réveillant de ma léthargie.

Il s'était déjà chargé de détacher ma ceinture. J'eus quelques difficultés à ouvrir ma portière, à cause de l'eau. Quand ce fut fait, la voiture commença à s'enfoncer plus rapidement dans les eaux déchaînées. Mais elle était placée de telle façon qu'elle bloquait un peu le courant, ce qui me facilitait la tâche pour nager. J'étais aussi le plus près de la berge. Du fin fond de mon cerveau engourdi par les événements, je me demandai s'il avait fait exprès. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour y réfléchir vraiment, toutes mes énergies concentrées sur ma nage. La berge était tout près. Et pourtant, j'avais beau nager et nager, elle ne se rapprochait toujours pas. Merde. Ce con allait avoir réussi à nous tuer tous les deux. Le courant était bien trop fort. Je ne voulais pas mourir aussi stupidement. Je continuais de nager de toutes mes forces. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Mes membres engourdis par le froid commençaient déjà à fatiguer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour venir aider? Merde… Une vague m'éclaboussa le visage, me faisant perdre mes repères un instant. Je bus la tasse, tentai de refaire surface. Je remarquai alors une branche à proximité. Je m'y accrochai. Je n'osai même pas la remonter, de peur de l'échapper. Et je priai pour qu'on vienne me chercher. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, je me retrouvai alors hors de l'eau.

- Eh! Eh! Ça va?

Toussant, soufflant, tremblant, je relevai les yeux vers un homme dans la quarantaine qui me tenait par les épaules. Derrière lui se tenait une femme du même âge, leur voiture garée sur le bord de la route.

- Ça va… répondis-je, encore saisi par les évènements.

Puis je me rappelai du gamin dans la voiture et je me retournai vers l'eau pour voir comment il s'en sortait de son côté. C'était peut-être complètement de sa faute, mais il méritait quand même de vivre. Il émergeait tout juste de la voiture qui disparaissait finalement sous l'eau. Mais il était du mauvais côté. Et il sembla pris dans la portière, un instant.

- Merde, merde, merde, balbutiai-je, il va se noyer pour vrai!

Se déprenant finalement, il commença à nager, il semblait éprouver des difficultés.

- Allez, marmonna l'homme à mes côtés, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard horrifié, allez, tu peux y arriver!

Mais le courant était trop fort, et il disparut sous l'eau un bon moment.

- Remonte, remonte!

Au bout d'une éternité, il refit surface, se débattant contre les eaux furieuses. Puis il disparut à nouveau. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Je jetai un regard frénétique autour de moi. Je ne voyais ses frères et sœurs nulle part. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser se noyer? J'examinai les bois, espérant voir Emmett surgir avec une corde pour aller chercher son frère. Ça n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, ce furent les secours qui arrivèrent, toutes leurs sirènes allumées. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais enrobé dans une chaude couverture apportée par des ambulanciers.

- Y avait-il quelqu'un avec vous dans la voiture? me demanda quelqu'un.

- Mon frère… balbutiai-je.

À ce stade, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne disais pas la vérité. Peut-être parce que c'était plus simple de mentir.

- Il a été emporté, repris-je, il a perdu le contrôle de la voiture, et… merde…

Ce plan était d'une telle stupidité! Et maintenant le gamin s'était noyé! L'idiot! Comment sa famille avait-elle pu le laisser faire? Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Comment avais-_je_ pu le laisser faire? Merde! C'était un de mes élèves! Un vampire peut-être, mais quand même! Je ne savais plus trop ce qui m'arrivait. Il avait l'air si confiant, pourtant! Mais il avait disparu sous l'eau.

Je ne sus pas trop comment je me rendis à l'hôpital. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir voyagé en ambulance. On me conduit à une salle d'examens. J'étais encore sous le choc. Incapable de penser correctement. Puis, au bout d'un moment à attendre seul, le Dr. Cullen surgit pour m'examiner. Et la culpabilité déferla sur moi comme une vague.

- Votre fils, commençai-je, il… je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher… Il n'a pas remonté… Il a disparu…

Je sentais les larmes prêtes à couler, sous la pression de toutes ces émotions. Et le docteur qui n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça!

- Calmez-vous, il va très bien, me dit-il.

- Vous ne comprenez pas! Il n'a pas remonté, je vous dis! Il s'est noyé!

Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air indulgent.

- C'est impossible, me répondit-il avec certitude, sans aucune trace de déni dans la voix.

Il commençait à m'énerver! Quel type insensible! Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'inquiéter!

- Un vampire ne peut pas mourir noyé, poursuivit-il nonchalamment, Il y a très peu de façons de les tuer, et la noyade n'en fait pas partie. Et je parle d'expérience.

Je fronçai les sourcils, considérant cette idée.

- Mais pourtant, il avait l'air de… Il avait vraiment l'air…

- Bien sûr que ça avait l'air d'une noyade. C'était le but, non? Pour que votre frère soit considéré mort malgré l'absence de corps et que finalement toute cette histoire se règle. Mais je peux vous assurer que tout le monde va bien. Alice m'a appelé il n'y a pas une minute pour me dire que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est pleurer la « mort » de votre frère et soutenir vos parents dans cette épreuve.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que mes parents surgissaient justement dans la pièce, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite. Je sentis mes entrailles se contracter. Ça allait être horrible pour eux, la mort de mon frère. Et en cet instant, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était vrai. Je me sentais comme si c'était vrai. Et j'eus bien du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes quand ma mère vint m'étreindre avec désespoir.

* * *

(*) Les Cullen viennent juste d'emménager, alors ils prétendent être plus jeunes qu'ils le sont vraiment. Après tout, même à Forks, ils étaient là depuis deux ans avant qu'Edward n' « atteigne » ses 17 ans.

Je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre! (Même si ça m'a pris du temps...) En souhaitant que vous l'ayez aimé! J'espère pouvoir être plus rapide pour le prochain, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Et merci encore à tout ceux que l'attente n'a pas découragés! ^^


	13. Deuil

Chapitre 12 : Deuil

Ce samedi-là, j'avais passé la journée avec mes parents, à attendre le résultat des recherches des secouristes, qui essayaient de retrouver le corps de Justin. Bien que je sache qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Mais je pouvais voir que ma mère continuait d'espérer, c'était plutôt évident, puisqu'elle ne cessait de répéter avec angoisse « Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard! Il n'est peut-être pas mort! ». Et elle nous enjoignait de ne pas perdre espoir. Et ça me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Parce que je savais qu'il _était_ trop tard, justement. Mes parents et lui ne pourraient jamais plus se revoir, à présent. Et cette réalisation m'affectait. Tout ça c'était ma faute. C'était moi qui avais amené Raphaëlle à la maison ce soir-là. Et à cause de ça, plus jamais mon frère ne reverrait nos parents. Alors qu'il aimait tant discuter avec mon père, aider ma mère à cuisiner (et surtout gratter les fonds de bols et lécher les cuillers lorsqu'elle faisait des desserts). Ils avaient une relation plutôt forte, je le savais. Et celle-ci était définitivement morte ce matin. Brutalement. Sans prévenir. Et j'avais peur que mes parents ne s'en remettent jamais vraiment.

Et puis, j'avais une espèce de contre coup, à cause du choc et du surplus d'émotions. J'étais un peu dans la brume. Je regardais les évènements se passer sans trop réagir, un peu détaché de la réalité, ou plutôt, comme si la vie ne me concernait plus. Ça m'empêchait de craquer. Puis, le verdict tomba. Celui que je connaissais déjà. À la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient toujours trouvé aucun corps. Juste un morceau de chemise déchirée encore accroché après la portière de la voiture.

- À ce stade, commença l'officier de police venu nous expliquer la situation, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Justin Fawkes est décédé. Toutes mes condoléances.

- C'est… C'est impossible, balbutia ma mère d'une voix tremblante, c'est impossible… C…Comment… Pourquoi… N…non… C'… c'est imposs… impossible…

- Je suis désolé, conclut le policier. Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous reconduire chez vous.

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. Mon père regardait le vide avec l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Alors, je m'efforçai de reprendre mon sang froid. Je le devais. Pour eux.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dis-je à l'officier, de la voix la plus calme que je pouvais, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je vais les ramener.

Il me dévisagea un instant, incertain, mais sembla considérer que j'étais suffisamment maître de mes moyens et retourna à son travail.

Mon père semblait commencer à émerger. Il avait les yeux brillants, mais aucune larme n'était encore tombée. Alors je me tournai vers ma mère en premier. Je la pris par les épaules.

- Allez, maman. Ça va aller. Viens. Partons d'ici.

Elle ne réagit pas, son regard perdu dans le vide, marmonnant des mots sans suite. Je soupirai. L'aidant à se lever, je la guidai jusque dehors de l'hôpital. J'échangeai un regard avec mon père. Les prochains jours allaient être éprouvants. Sur le chemin du retour (je n'avais pas eu besoin d'insister longtemps pour que mon père me laisse le volant) je pris un grand soin d'éviter la route de la forêt, quitte à faire un détour. C'était mieux comme ça.

À la maison, je laissai mes parents dans leur chambre et m'isoler dans la mienne pour passer un coup de fil. C'était idiot, mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer que mon frère était bel et bien en vie. Après m'être fait dire tant de fois qu'il était mort, j'en venais presque à douter. Je le savais, pourtant, que c'était faux. Ça ne m'empêcha pas d'appeler chez les Cullen. Juste pour être sûr.

- Stephan, répondit mon frère en décrochant dès la première sonnerie.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Justin, ça va?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça! gronda-t-il. Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas m'en parler avant de faire leur coup! Je ne les aurais pas laissé faire, jamais! Quand je pense que…

Il y eut un grand bruit l'autre bout du fil, puis plus rien… Même pas de statique… Juste un grand silence.

- Justin? … Justin?

Pas de réponse… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé?

- Stephan? répondit-il tout d'un coup, avec un temps de retard. T'es encore là?

- Oui…

- Désolé, poursuivit-il, j'ai dû changer de téléphone. J'ai perdu mon calme et j'ai brisé le combiné de celui que j'avais à la main. Mais je trouve que c'était tellement… Te faire avoir un accident… Tu aurais pu être blessé!

En rétrospective, je commençais à en douter. Même lors de l'impact, j'avais à peine été secoué.

- Je n'ai même pas attrapé de grippe, soulignai-je, Je crois qu'ils étaient parfaitement en contrôle de la situation. Et Edward, comment il va?

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Carlisle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de son état. Après tout, il avait fait tout ça pour moi, enfin pour mon frère, et je m'en voudrais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à cause de ça.

Justin renifla de dégoût.

- T'en fais pas pour lui. Il va très bien. Et je n'ai même pas réussi à lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. C'est pas comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit, _lui_.

- Il aurait pu se noyer, quand même, rétorquai-je, un peu choqué, toute cette colère ne ressemblant pas tellement à mon frère.

Enfin… Selon Carlisle, il ne pouvait pas se noyer. Mais ce concept était trop étrange pour que je puisse l'enregistrer.

Mon frère eut un léger rire.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que voulait vraiment dire être un vampire, hein? dit-il, un peu plus calme. Il ne risquait rien du tout, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de respirer. Il aurait pu rester toute la journée sous l'eau sans s'étouffer.

- Ah…

Pas besoin de respirer, hein? Oh, et puis zut, pourquoi pas? Je décidai, pour le bien de ma santé mentale, de reléguer cette information dans le fond de ma tête pour essayer de la comprendre plus tard.

- Et papa et maman? demanda finalement Justin, Comment ils ont pris… la chose?

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, choisissant mes mots avec soin.

- Ils sont… ébranlés, évidemment. Mais… Ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, je te le promets. Ils vont se remettre.

C'était un euphémisme, mais de toute façon, Justin ne pouvait rien faire. Alors autant minimiser les choses. Qu'il s'inquiète ne servirait à rien.

- Je vois…

À son ton, il était clair qu'il comprenait tout ce que je ne lui disais pas.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, finis-je par conclure, J'ai eu une journée plutôt éprouvante. Je te rappelle dès que possible.

- Bye!

Je soupirai en me couchant. Les prochains jours allaient être durs, je le sentais.

Les funérailles de mon frère eurent lieu le mardi suivant. J'avais beaucoup aidé mon père à tout préparer. Ma mère, elle, ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle était complètement démolie, et elle me faisait de la peine. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état là.

Mais au milieu de tous ces gens, qui m'offraient leurs plus sincères condoléances, je me sentais… différent. Je me sentais seul. Le seul à savoir la vérité. En regardant tous ces gens, je me sentais… faux. Pourtant, mon désarroi était réel. Je me sentais vraiment chamboulé par les derniers évènements, soit l'attaque de Raphaëlle, la transformation en vampire, le faux accident et l'émotion de mes parents. Leur désespoir me touchait beaucoup. Mais de savoir la vérité, alors que tous les autres étaient dans l'ignorance, je me sentais loin d'eux. J'avais l'impression d'être… isolé. Comme si les événements m'avaient pris une part d'humanité, à moi aussi.

Quand la cérémonie fut achevée, j'avais un goût de finalité dans le fond de ma gorge. Avec ses funérailles, Justin Fawkes quittait définitivement l'humanité. C'était comme un point de non-retour, dans ma tête. Et étrangement, ça m'aidait à mieux accepter les évènements. Je me sentais plus serein que je ne l'avais été depuis… Depuis la visite catastrophique de Raphaëlle. Maintenant, c'était fait. Justin allait vivre sa vie en tant que vampire, rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il ne me restait qu'à déterminer le rôle que j'allais avoir dans tout cela. Et pour prendre cette décision, j'allais avoir besoin de m'expliquer avec la responsable de tout ça, Raphaëlle.

J'avais des sentiments très contradictoires à son propos. D'un côté, je ne pouvais nier que je l'aimais toujours, lorsque je me rappelais son sourire, son regard curieux, les longues conversations que nous avions et qui me plaisaient tellement. Cette facette de Raphaëlle, je l'appréciais, c'était une certitude. Mais était-ce vraiment elle? Je n'en étais pas tout à fait persuadé. De l'autre, je ne pouvais me débarrasser de cette image d'elle, le regard fou, attaquant mon frère. Mais j'étais plutôt sûr que _ça_ ce n'était _pas_ elle, justement. Pour faire le point sur tout ce que je pensais d'elle, sur mes sentiments, pour déterminer ce que je pensais d'elle maintenant, j'avais besoin de la revoir. De lui parler. Et j'avais suffisamment confiance qu'elle ne tenterait pas de me tuer. Enfin… j'espérais…

Et ensuite je déciderais ce que je voulais. Dans quelle mesure je pourrais faire partie de la vie de mon frère, et dans quelle mesure je voudrais que Raphaëlle fasse partie de la mienne.

Le dernier problème restait : comment diable allais-je faire pour l'approcher?

J'aurais pu en parler à mon frère. Mais je n'étais pas sûr s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Je savais qu'il voyait Raphaëlle de temps en temps, il en parlait. Mais je préférais ne pas lui parler de mes intentions de la revoir. Il aurait pu être contre cette idée ou la trouver trop dangereuse. Alors je me tournai vers les Cullen. Encore une fois. Mais ils étaient en quelque sorte au cœur de toute cette histoire. Je décidai de m'adresser à Isabella Cullen. Je me rappelais qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était à moi de choisir ce que je voulais, à propos de Raphaëlle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait comprendre mieux que les autres. Le jeudi, lorsque je retournai travailler(en autobus, évidemment, puisque ma voiture était hors d'usage…), je la retint donc à la fin de son cours avec moi, qui, le hasard faisait bien les choses, était le dernier de la journée.

Elle me fit un doux sourire et attendit que la classe finisse de se vider avant de me demander :

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur?

J'étais soudain mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas sûr de la façon d'amener le sujet.

- Euh… oui, enfin… tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux… euh… Ça n'a pas de rapport avec les cours, de toute façon.

Son sourire grandit.

- Je m'en doutais.

Elle tira alors une chaise et s'assit près de mon bureau. Bonne idée. J'en fis de même et lui fis face.

Elle attendait que je prenne la parole. Quelque part, dans le fin fond de mon esprit, une partie de moi trouvait ironique que ce soit le professeur qui vienne demander conseil à son élève. Un drôle de renversement de situation. Et en plus, je ne trouvais pas mes mots.

- C'est à propos de Raphaëlle, commençai-je, Je crois que… je crois que j'aimerais avoir… une conversation avec elle, mais… je ne sais pas trop…

Sur le coup, ce n'était pas seulement « je ne sais pas trop comment la rejoindre », mais aussi « je ne sais pas trop si je devrais, si c'est une bonne idée, si je ne ferais pas mieux de simplement oublier toute cette histoire, en fin de compte ». Et j'angoissais.

- Tu as peur? demanda Isabella.

- Je… peut-être, oui…

- De quoi?

- Euh…

Ben… c'était la vampire qui avait attaqué mon frère, ça devrait être évident, non? Enfin, peut-être pas pour une autre vampire…

- Est-ce que tu as peur d'elle? Je veux dire, peur qu'elle t'attaque et te tue? poursuivit la jeune fille.

Étrangement, non. Je n'arrivais pas à la craindre vraiment. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir encore confiance en elle, au fond, bien que cette confiance ait été un peu ébranlée. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise. Et j'avais passé beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle sans qu'elle ne me fasse le moindre mal, avant.

- Ou bien est-ce que tu as plutôt peur que ce soit la dernière fois que tu la voies, qu'elle te fasse des adieux définitifs, et tu repousses l'échéance dans l'espoir de la retenir plus longtemps?

Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre à cette éventualité. Ne plus jamais la revoir. Qu'elle quitte ma vie comme si elle n'y était jamais entrée. Peut-être qu'Isabella avait raison. Peut-être que je voulais repousser cette rencontre parce que j'avais peur que ce soit la dernière. Qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. Ou que je ne réussisse pas à lui pardonner, ce qui reviendrait aux même. J'avais peur qu'elle ait changé et que la fille que j'aime n'existe pas. Mais cette situation ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. J'avais besoin de la voir pour continuer ma vie sans regrets.

Je relevai les yeux vers Isabella. Je ne savais pas comment formuler ça. Et j'étais un peu perdu dans mes questionnements sans fin. Et même si cette rencontre se passait bien? Et après qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait? Nous ne pourrions pas reprendre comme avant, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu voudrais que je te parle de mon histoire? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Euh… Pourquoi pas? acceptai-je perplexe.

- Sais-tu, j'étais humaine quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen.

Je réalisai alors ce qu'elle voulait dire par son histoire. Elle voulait me raconter comment elle était devenue vampire.

- J'avais 17 ans, et j'étais nouvelle à l'école. Je venais de déménager chez mon père. Parents divorcés, tu comprends? Et c'est là que je les ai vus pour la première fois. Dans la cafétéria. Ils étaient un groupe à part. Magnifiquement beaux, mais qui ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Et les rumeurs sur leur compte allaient bon train.

- Un peu comme ici, quoi.

- Oui. Mais en pire parce que la ville était bien plus petite. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Forks? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je secouai la tête. Ça ne me disait rien.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, le regard rêveur.

- Ton histoire avec Raphaëlle me fait beaucoup penser à la mienne avec Edward, reprit-elle.

Ça la faisait un peu trop sourire à mon goût. Ma situation n'avait rien de très plaisant. Je doutais qu'elle soit passée par un tel sac de nœud si ça la rendait si amusée. J'en devins sarcastique.

- Alors, lui aussi s'est attaqué à ta famille? Il a tué ton frère? Ou ta sœur? Tes parents, peut-être? Ou tes amis?

Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait rien à mon dilemme. Qu'elle n'essaie pas de faire le coup du « je comprend ce qui t'arrive ».

- Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle sans s'offusquer, La première fois qu'on s'est croisés, c'est plutôt moi qu'il a bien failli vider de son sang. Je sentais trop bon pour lui.

Ah… Je révisai mon jugement. Elle me comprenait peut-être un tout petit peu, finalement…

- Il t'a attaquée? m'enquis-je alors.

- Hum, non.

Je soupirai. Dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la complexité de ma situation.

- Pas lui, du moins, ajouta-t-elle avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'énoncer le fond de ma pensée.

Cela m'arrêta. Je dus faire une drôle de tête. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle avait été transformée, elle aussi? Comme Justin?

- Vivre parmi des vampires alors qu'on est humain est assez risqué, poursuivit-elle, Et à l'époque, j'avais une malchance chronique particulièrement horrible. J'ai fréquenté Edward pendant deux ans avant d'être transformée, et j'ai frôlé la mort à de multiples reprises.

Deux ans! Et dire que Raphaëlle n'avait pas tenu une semaine!

- Enfin… Malgré les risques, je n'ai jamais regretté. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse qu'avec Edward.

- Et qui est-ce qui t'a attaquée? Comment ça s'est passé, ta transformation?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, le nombre de vampire qui m'a attaqué quand j'étais humaine est assez élevé. J'ai eu un traqueur aux trousses, et sa compagne qui m'a poursuivie pour se venger. Et Jasper a perdu le contrôle, une fois. Edward prenait toujours la faute sur lui. Il trouvait qu'il me mettait en danger en me mélangeant à son monde. Mais moi je soutiens que c'était de la faute de ma malchance pathologique. Parce que même quand il m'a quitté plusieurs mois, pour m'éloigner de tout ça et me permettre de vivre en tant qu'humaine, les ennuis n'ont pas cessé. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que ton histoire me fait penser à la mienne. Il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, lui non plus. Il avait disparu de ma vie. C'est uniquement à la suite d'un stupide malentendu qu'il est revenu, bien qu'il serait probablement revenu quand même, au bout d'un moment. Et je suis allée le retrouver pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Et Raphaëlle est du genre à faire la même chose, je crois. Mais moi, je trouve que tu devrais avoir le choix. Ça devrait être à toi de décider quels risques tu es prêt à courir pour être avec elle.

- Elle… elle ne veut plus me voir? demandai-je, affligé.

Je le ressentis comme un coup au cœur. Elle ne voulait plus de moi de toute façon.

Isabella secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent.

- Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait continuer à te voir. Mais elle ne veut pas te faire de mal et elle a peur. Elle ne veut pas te mettre en danger et juge en être un trop grand pour risquer de te fréquenter. Et j'ajouterais qu'elle doit être persuadée que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais et qu'elle doit avoir peur du rejet. Sans compter qu'elle trouve que tu mérite mieux qu'elle pour faire ta vie ou pour avoir comme amie.

Je considérai cette hypothèse avec scepticisme. C'était plutôt elle qui était trop bien pour moi et non le contraire, non? Mais il était vrai que moi-même, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait à mon frère. Dans l'incertitude, je préférai ramener le sujet à l'histoire d'Isabella Cullen. Je ne voulais pas parler de moi.

- Mais finalement, repris-je, qui est-ce qui t'a transformée, parmi tous ceux qui t'ont attaquée?

- Edward. À la fin, il n'a pas eu le choix. J'étais sur le point de mourir. Le seul moyen de me sauver, c'était de me transformer. Mais j'avais déjà choisi. Même sans ça, il m'aurait changée. C'était le plan.

- Hein? Mais…

De quoi elle parlait?

- J'ai choisi ce que je suis devenue, m'expliqua alors la jeune fille. C'est moi qui voulais devenir vampire, je n'ai jamais été forcée et j'ai même eu du mal à obtenir ce que je voulais. C'était un choix. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient devant moi. C'était un choix. Elle voulait de cette vie. Ça ne devait donc pas être si mal, non? Pour Justin, ça me rassurait plutôt. Puis une autre idée me frappa. Elle avait voulu être transformée pour être avec Edward. Si je voulais être avec Raphaëlle, allais-je devoir passer par là, moi aussi? Le voulais-je? Et plus loin encore, est-ce que ça signifiait « mourir » moi- aussi aux yeux de mes parents? Étais-je prêt à faire ce type de sacrifice? Comment étais-je sensé gérer toute cette situation? Oh! Mais quel casse tête!

- Enfin, reprit Isabella, Si tu veux toujours rencontrer Raphaëlle, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. Elle habite avec nous, pour le moment, au moins le temps de terminer de régler toute cette histoire.

J'hésitai un moment. Mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Alors je pris une grande inspiration, déglutis un peu de travers et me levai.

- Je suis prêt, lui lançai-je, Je veux voir Raphaëlle.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard monstre! Ça fait quoi? Un mois, au moins? Deux, peut-être? Et malheureusement, ça ne risque pas d'être mieux pour le prochain chapitre, je suis complètement bloquée avec la rencontre avec Raphaëlle. Ça vient juste pas. Désolée. Alors si vous avez des suggestions, ne vous gênez pas. Même des suggestions pour après, ou pour n'importe quoi, ça peut toujours aider...

Sinon, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, et je tiens à tous vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée!


End file.
